


Like Rats Fleeing A Sinking Ship

by a_salty_alto



Series: On The Run AU [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Being Lost, Brainwashing, Bruises, Flashbacks, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_salty_alto/pseuds/a_salty_alto
Summary: The Phantom Thieves have been deemed a "National Security Risk," and now their faces are posted on every news report along with a 15 million yen bounty for each of them. The team must find a way to avoid getting caught, regroup, and change Shido's heart if they have any hope of setting things right.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Kurusu Akira, Suzui Shiho/Takamaki Ann
Series: On The Run AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981709
Comments: 25
Kudos: 89





	1. Wrongfully Accused

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a sequel to another fic I wrote for Whumptober, "Twenty-Four Hours Later." I recommend you read that before reading this. All of the chapters will be based around one of the Whumptober Prompts (though not in order).
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Haru stares at her reflection. It’s odd to see her face not framed by thick curls anymore, and the jagged uneven cuts of hair, now dyed pink, aren’t pleasing to look at, but at least she doesn’t look like herself.

There are several things everyone in Japan knows about Haru Okumura at the moment: She is one of the Phantom Thieves, she is responsible for her father's death, and she has recently purchased a train ticket and fled to her home in the countryside before her assets were frozen.

Only one of those things is fully true, and it’s the reason Haru hasn’t actually left the city: the Phantom Thieves need to change Shido’s heart, and quickly before something bad happens. She isn’t an expert on being a fugitive from the law, but she’s got tons of cash shoved under the mattress of the cheap hotel in Shinjuku she’s staying at— obtained by selling several large pieces of jewellery she’d grabbed before fleeing her house—, new clothes, and thanks to her purchasing that ticket no one’s expecting her to be in Tokyo, so hopefully that’s enough for Haru to be able to go out tomorrow and try and find the others.

Makoto had warned them not to use their usual phones before going off the grid entirely, so Haru’s is off. She would’ve trashed it if she didn’t need it to enter the Metaverse. 

Still feeling her newly cut hair, Haru flips on the TV. A game show of some sort is quickly interrupted by a news bulletin.

_ “Yesterday, authorities apprehended Sojiro Sakura, an accomplice of the Phantom Thieves who was harboring two of the fugitives. He was caught-” _

Haru’s heart leaps into her throat. Boss has been arrested? What about Futaba? She hadn’t been mentioned so she has to be ok, right?

_ Boss must have had a plan, _ Haru tells herself, repeating it like a mantra. And Futaba, she’s tougher than she looks. Haru’s heard about what Futaba was like before, but even then Futaba still reached out to Haru— still practically a stranger at the time— to make sure she was doing alright after her father’s death. Futaba’s smart, she’s determined. She’ll be fine.

And even worse, Haru can’t do anything if she isn’t.

Haru takes a deep breath and focuses on the TV again. It seems Boss is the only one whom they’ve found and accomplices of the Phantom Thieves are to be punished severely. Haru winces at that, remembering Akira after that interrogation room. 

Boss… oh goodness he could  _ die _ because he helped them! And Takakura had covered for Haru in saying that she’d gone to the country, if he got found out, he could be next.

Shido isn’t pulling any punches when it comes to them it seems. Haru takes a deep breath and tries to steady herself again. All the more reason to try and track down Akira and change Shido’s heart before it’s too late.


	2. Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some happy reunions and some less-than-happy reunions

Haru gets off the train in Yogen-Jaya, trying her best not to look too stiff and awkward. She’s still terrified someone will recognize her, and that will do more harm than good. Morgana had said that staying calm and acting like you were supposed to be somewhere was a good way to sneak in unnoticed while she was nervous about being seen loitering around Okumura company headquarters.

Speaking of Morgana, Haru keeps an eye out for a splash of black fur as she makes her way to the clinic. Akira’s vouched for the doctor there, and that’s the last place Haru knows he was, so that’s where she’s going.

She walks in to see the front room of the clinic empty except for the woman behind a desk in a lab coat.

“Hello, how can I help you?” the doctor says, eyeing Haru impassively.

“Um- m-my friend recommended your medicines.” Haru shoves her hands into the pockets of her hoodie to keep from fiddling with the strings. “He said you make good medicine for exams! They give you energy, or something.”

The doctor taps her pencil against the desk. “So, you’re a part of Kurusu-kun’s study group?”

“Yes!” Haru says, and flinches at how loud and excited she sounds. The doctor smirks and writes something down on a sheet of paper then places it on a desk with a bottle.

“Well, as long as you're here, can you bring this to your next study session? Kurusu forgot it. I’d take it to him myself, but as you can see I’m very busy.”

Haru strides forward and takes the bottle and note, shoving them into her pockets.

“You kids stay safe, alright?” the doctor whispers.

“Thank you. Thank you so much.” Haru replies.

The address is in Yogen-Jaya, a few blocks away from the clinic. Haru climbs the steps to the front door and knocks, nervously.

After several agonizing minutes, there’s still no answer, so Haru hesitantly knocks again. “It’s Noir.”

Suddenly, the door swings open and Akira is staring at her, still wearing his hoodie, and pulls Haru into a giant hug.

“I’m so glad you’re ok.” He says.

“Same to you,” Haru says. Akira leads her inside and shuts the door. Morgana runs up to her.

“Haru!” 

“Mona-chan!” Haru scoops Morgana up into her arms and hugs him.

Haru’s joy at reuniting with her friends is dampened by another voice.  _ "Finally. _ Took one of you long enough to get here.”

Haru frowns to see Goro Akechi lying on a couch. 

“Akechi. I see you’re alive.”

“So sorry to disappoint you, Okumura.”

Akira clears his throat. “Coffee?”

“I’m fine. I just want to know what the plan is. I take it you haven’t heard from the others?”

Akira shakes his head. “No. I know where Sojiro and Futaba were headed before…” Akira trails off and Haru pats him on the shoulder. As hard as it had been for her to hear about Boss, Akira had been taken in by the man and saw him as another father figure, of course he would be upset. 

Akira swallows. “Anyway, I’ve been in touch with Mishima who’s looking into internet rumors and tips, but he’s under close watch for being the Admin of the Phan Site. If we want to figure out what happened to everyone else, we’ll have to do our own leg work.”

“Why waste time, though?” Akechi says. “We’re four now and decently balanced, let’s just go after Shido and be done with it."

“We have to make sure our friends are safe!” Haru snaps.

Akechi rolls his eyes. “The only way they’ll truly be safe is if they’re no longer wanted criminals. Until then they’ll be hunted nonstop. Our priority should be changing Shido’s heart.”

“But we can’t do that if we’re not at full strength, you must have seen his ship, it’s massive! We need the others.”

“Your sentimentality is blinding you, Okumura. I know Shido, he won’t rest until all the loose ends are tied up!”

“You know him so well, yet you apparently weren’t prepared for him to come after you,” Haru says. Akechi practically growls, moving his hand to his abdomen where fresh bandages are covering his bullet wound. Haru ignores him and continues. “Besides, I’d think at this point you’d know not to underestimate us since we’ve already fooled you. The others are probably hiding out somewhere, we just have to find them, then we can go after Shido.”

“Alright, that’s enough,” Akira says. “Akechi’s right, I think we need to prioritize changing Shido’s heart-” he puts a finger up before Haru can interject, “-but we’re still going to wait to do that until Akechi’s  _ bullet wound _ is healed so he can actually fight without killing himself. Which means we have time to look for the others. Believe me Haru, I don’t like the idea of not knowing what’s happened to them either, but we can’t afford to wait until after the election.”

Haru and Akechi both grunt in agreement. Morgana leaps out of Haru’s arms and onto the counter. “We should start a plan of action as to who we’re going to track down.”

“Well if the Niijimas have any sense between the two of them, and they admittedly have a lot, they’ve gotten out of the city, so we’ll have to wait for them to contact us,” Akechi says. “I wouldn’t put it past Shido to order a full scale lockdown soon though, so we shouldn’t bother waiting past that.”

Haru nods. “Ann would probably head to her friend Suzui’s house first, right?”

“Yeah, probably,” Akira says. “There’s no way Shiho turns Ann in, so I think that’s a good place to start. Kawakami would know if she or Ryuji showed up near the school and would be willing to help.”

Akechi scoffs. “You have a lot of faith your accomplices won’t turn any of you in for the reward money, or to simply lighten their own sentence.”

“They won’t.” Akira says, staring him down. 

Akechi just rolls his eyes. “Well, Sakamoto might not be subtle but I assume his mother would help him. We should see if they have any other family in the city they could go to.”

“And then Yusuke-”

“Oh we’re not bothering with Kitagawa or Sakura, are we?” Akechi says.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Haru asks.

“Sakura is probably on her own in the middle of the woods somewhere and we have no way to contact her or even track her down. She’ll either be found by someone who will turn her in, find someone who will keep her hidden, or get mauled by wild animals. In any case we don’t have any way of getting to her.”

Haru bites her lip. “Fine, but why shouldn’t we look for Yusuke?”

Akechi laughs. “Kitagawa’s just fucked in general. I mean, where was he most likely to be when the news went out? In his dorm, surrounded by other students and teachers who’d love 15 million yen, in the school art studio which has the same problem, or in the heavily crowded Shibuya station, sticking out like a sore thumb. Even now we’re assuming Takamaki and Sakamoto had someone around to help them, or at least someone who could get to them before anyone who wanted to turn them in could. Kitagawa though? He’s a lost cause and a waste of our already precious time.”

“The police haven’t reported his arrest!” Haru counters.

“That doesn’t mean he hasn’t been captured. Maybe they're holding out in case they can’t get the rest of us and want to use him as bait to lure us out. Maybe Shido’s goons killed him and they don’t want to report that yet.”

“Don’t you  _ dare _ say that!”

“I’m simply stating the facts as they are. Kitagawa is unlikely to have avoided capture, and we can’t know for certain where he would be either way. Again, it’s not worth worrying about him.”

Haru balls her hand into a fist, but Akira puts a hand on her shoulder to stop her. “Alright. We start with trying to find Ryuji and Ann, keep an eye out for Makoto, and watch the news in case Yusuke or Futaba shows up there. Morgana and I know someone else we can ask for help, if she’s up for it. Then in a week, we gather everyone we can and try to change Shido’s heart. Agreed?”

“If you insist on wasting time, that’s acceptable,” Akechi says.

Morgana flicks his tail. “Sounds like a plan.”

Haru crosses her arms and looks between the three of them. “Fine, if you think it’s best.”

Akira nods. “Good, then let’s get to work. We don’t have a second to waste.”


	3. intermission i

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang checks in with some of Akira's confidants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the "intermission" chapters just mean that the chapter doesn't involve a Whumptober prompt.

After a bit of arguing, Akira gives his bag to Haru with Morgana inside it, and takes Akechi with him to Crossroads. If given the choice, Akira would have preferred leaving Akechi at Takemi’s apartment to rest, but over the last three days since the notice for the Phantom Thieves’ arrest went out, Akechi has proven that he will refuse to sit still even if it’s for his own health, so he’s coming with Akira.

Akira lets Akechi get a seat on the train and stands up, watching the people on the train mutter amongst themselves. The news bulletin is giving updates about the “dangerous thieves at large.”

_ “...my aunt had a change of heart before she collapsed...” _

_ “I heard they’ve given mental shutdowns to children too...” _

_ “...put her name on the PhanSite. I hope Shido catches those thieves before something happens to her. She may be a bitch but I don’t want her to die.” _

“So quick to turn on their supposed heroes,” Akechi mutters.

Akira hums.

Crossroads is empty when they arrive, save for Ohya and Lala, as usual. 

When the door opens, Ohya perks up, her eyes going from Akira, then quickly settling on Akechi. “What’s he doing here?”

“He’s on our side,” Akira says. “Shido doesn’t like him either.”

“Sweet. The enemy of my enemy and all that.” 

“I suppose you boys aren’t here for a social visit?” Lala asks, pouring them each a glass of water.

“I’d really like this to be, but we can’t.”

Ohya sits up. “Right. It’s not great.”

“Sources don’t have a lot of info?”

“It’s not that. The ones I can get in touch with are happy to talk about how their search for the Phantom Thieves won’t rest until they’re dealt with and explaining some of their procedures like setting up checkpoints in and out of the city. They’re also teaming up with some tech company to monitor phones and texts.”

“Lovely,” Akechi says, “things we could’ve already deduced. Do you have anything that isn’t coming from propagandists?”

“You can tell a lot from what people don’t say as much as what they do. They’re talking a big game, but only have Sakura-san’s arrest to back it up so it’s safe to say they haven’t gotten anyone else. They’re focused on the major areas, the subway, Central Street. Stuff like that. And they’re being flooded with tips, so even though people are happy to turn you in, they also don’t have time to go over everything.”

“So the mob’s working against them,” Akira says.

“Right,” Ohya winks. Then she gives Akechi a pointed look. “And I still have  _ some  _ inside info. Like apparently Shido’s been fighting with this one government agency for awhile now, blocking funding and access for them. They’re called the “Shadow Ops,” and Shido is putting a lot of effort into getting them out of the way.”

“And how is that helpful to us  _ now?" _ Goro asks.

“Enemy of my enemy,” Akira suggests.

“Well if we can figure out how to get in touch with them that’ll be fine, but it’s still more trouble than it’s worth.”

“What is your  _ problem?" _ Akira snaps. 

“My  _ problem _ is we’re wasting time! You’re supposed to be the leader yet you can’t conceive of the bigger picture.”

“Akechi you’ve been shot.”

“Stop pretending you’re holding back for my sake,” Akechi says, rolling his eyes. “We could go into the Metaverse right now and get this healed. You just can’t do anything without your ragtag bunch of misfits around to sing your praises.”

“Then why don’t you go.” Akira asks. “Why haven’t you left? Is it because after we played you like a damn fiddle and you were betrayed by your boss you realized you might not be as strong or as clever as you thought?”

Akechi crosses his arms and glares at Akira. “Fine. You’ve got me. I don’t think I can take Shido on my own. I could use your help.  _ Yours. _ But the others are superfluous, we don’t need them.”

“The others have saved my life on more than one occasion, and they’ve saved yours before too. One week, and we go in and fight like hell, but since you need me and you kinda owe me for that little ‘attempted murder incident’, we’re doing it on my terms when we’ve found as many members of my team as we can.”

“Does the thought cross your mind that gathering them all in one place might just be putting them in more danger?”

“I have to know they’re safe.”

They stare daggers at each other.

Akechi gives in first, getting up with a huff. “If you have any useful information, Ohya-san then please let me know. Until then I’ll be waiting outside.” He strides out the door, and lets it slam shut behind him.

“I’m sorry about that,” Akira says to Ohya and Lala, who he’s just realized heard that entire conversation.

“No problem. You okay, kid?”

“I’m fine. Any other news?”

“Not really. I can tell you that the police have the big public areas covered, but I doubt you’ll be going to any concerts any time soon.”

“Nah. But seriously thank you, this’ll help us plan our movements.”

“Stop by tomorrow, I’ll see if I have anything new for you.”

“Actually, do you mind if one of my friends does it? She’s closer at the moment.”

“Sure, just tell me what to look for.”

Akira gives Haru’s description, thanks Lala again, then heads out.

“Are we done?” Akechi asks.

“One more stop in Shinjuku.” Akira leads Akechi a few blocks down to Chihaya’s booth.

“Akira! It’s good to see you!” Chihaya says.

“Hey Chihaya. We’re here for a reading.”

“Do you know  _ everyone _ in this city?” Akechi mutters.

Chihaya lays out the cards in front of them. “Do you need a specific reading?”

“Can you give me a reading that’ll tell me where my friends are?”

“I’ll do my best!” Chihaya says. She flips the cards over one by one, and there’s a familiar sensation like something snapping. Even Akechi seems caught off guard by it. Chihaya looks at the spread and frowns. “Hesitation will be your undoing, but don’t be reckless. And I’m not sure about the nine of swords, something to do with Gemini?”

Out of the corner of his eye, Akira sees the way Akechi’s eyes widen at that, then he quickly cools his expression again.

“That’s all I can see,” Chihaya says.

“Thank you.” Akira says, getting up.

Akechi walks back towards the train station quickly, and Akira trails behind. He pauses at the sight of a familiar blue prison door.

“Hey inmate!” Caroline says. “You wanna go in?”

Akira considers it, but shakes his head. He doesn’t want to see Igor right now. “Hey, Caroline, how much do you know about stuff that’s going on. You obviously know more than I do.”

“Well duh! How’re we supposed to help with your rehabilitation if we’re as clueless as you?”

“Then do you know where my friends are?”

Caroline’s grin fades. “W-we couldn’t tell you that even if we did know!”

“Alright, thanks.”

“What are you waiting for?” Akechi calls. 

Akira waves at Caroline, and runs to catch up with Akechi.

* * *

After parting ways with Akira and Akechi, Haru at least takes a little joy in the familiar weight of Morgana in her bag. When they arrive in Aoyama-Itchome, Haru hangs back in an alleyway as Morgana pops his head out of the bag.

“Alright, wait until there aren’t as many students leaving, then slip around the back way there.” Morgana says, helping Haru slip in the same way Akira had been getting up to the roof to meet her while he’s presumed dead.

Her first stop is her vegetable garden. Despite everything, her babies have been growing pretty well.

“It’s too bad we can’t bring the whole thing,” she says picking the tomatoes and pulling up the carrots.

“We can see about starting a garden at Takemi’s,” Morgana offers. “There’s one windowsill that gets a lot of really nice sunlight, even in the winter. I like to take naps there, but I’m willing to give it up for your vegetables.”

“Aw, thank you Mona-chan,” Haru gives him a pat on the head before bagging up the rest of her vegetables. “You’re up next.”

Haru slips out the back and heads back to the alley, watching the school until Morgana comes out, Kawakami trailing behind him.

“Hey, slow down kitty, I’,- Okumura?” Kawakami stares at Haru taking in her new hair and clothes. “So that  _ is _ Kurusu’s cat?”

Haru smiles and picks Morgana up, helping him back into the bag. “Yeah, he’s a very smart little guy.”

“So does that mean Kurusu’s alright, at least?” 

“Yes. But we still need to find the others.”

“Any way I can help?”

“Do you have Shiho Suzui’s address?”

Kawakami’s eyebrows furrow in confusion, then she seems to understand. “Oh yes, I suppose that makes sense. I should be able to get it. Hold on.”

Kawakami walks back into the school, and ten minutes later comes out with a sheet of paper. One has an address on it, the other has a phone number.

“Here you go. And if you need anything, give that number a call and ask for Becky. I’ll know it’s you and be right over.”

“I can’t ask you to get more involved in this,” Haru says.

Kawakami laughs. “I’m already neck deep in the Phantom Thieves business. You’ve helped me and so many others, and more importantly, you’re my students. It’s my job to make sure you’re all safe.”

Haru holds the sheet of paper to her chest. “Thank you. Your support means more than you know.”

“Let me know if you need anything.”

Haru grabs a tourist map from the train station and follows the address Kawakami gave them. The Suzui residence is a nice small house near one of the smaller parks. 

“Ready to go Haru?”

“Yep.”

Haru knocks on the door, and a middle aged man opens it. “Hello, who are you?”

“I’m here to return your cat!” Haru says, holding Morgana up to the man’s face.

“We don’t ha-” Morgana leaps out of Haru’s arms and runs into the house.

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” Haru says.

The man curses. “Stay here,” he says, running after Morgana.

There are more voices, and then…

“Morgana?”

“Lady Ann! So you are here!”

“Ann!” Haru calls, running in the direction of the voices. She finds an open door leading downstairs, and the man from earlier is there, along with Ann, Morgana, and a girl who must be Suzui, who immediately steps in front of Ann protectively.

“Who are you,” Suzui demands.

“Shiho! It’s fine, this is Haru,” Ann says, “she’s part of the team.”

“Haru Okumura?” the man— Suzui’s father, probably— asks.

“Yes, we’re so sorry for the disturbance,” Haru says.

Mr. Suzui waves her off, and then pinches the bridge of his nose. “It’s fine, I guess. Would you like some tea Okumura-san? You and Ann probably have a lot to catch up on.”

“That’d be great, thanks!” Ann says. Haru nods as well, and Mr. Suzui heads back upstairs. Once he’s gone, Shiho shuts the door and Ann gives Haru a hug. “Good to see you! I thought you booked it for the countryside!”

“A little misdirection on my part. It’s a bit of a story.”

“We have so much to tell you!” Morgana says. 

“I’m sure.” Ann says, picking him up.

“So, I’m guessing this is the famous Morgana?” Suzui asks.

Morgana perks up. “Oh? You told her about me?” 

“How could I not,” Ann laughs, “I mean you’re kinda important to the whole story.”

“I’m important!”

“Wow, you can really understand him?” Suzui asks, stepping closer.

Haru nods. “Yes. How much has Ann told you?”

“Everything, pretty much,” Ann says. She and Suzui share a look, before Suzui pulls up some bean bag chairs.

“C’mon, sit. I’m sure things must have been crazy for you guys.”

“That’s a bit of an understatement,” Haru laughs. “But do you want to tell your story first?”

Ann nods.


	4. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catching up with Ann and Shiho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of the interrogation scene and Shiho's suicide, nightmares in general

Ann pulls herself up into a large tree in Shiho’s backyard, and knocks on Shiho’s window. 

She’s done this thousands of times before, but this time she’s shaking as Shiho opens the latch and Ann spills into her room.

“Shiho, I-” Ann starts, but she can’t make out the words.

“Ann? Ann what’s wrong, do you need help?” Shiho asks.

Ann stares at her for a second, a thousand thoughts flying through her mind, before settling on “...you don’t know?”

“Shiho? Is something wrong?” Shiho’s mother calls from downstairs.

“D-don’t let them know I’m here!” Ann whispers quickly.

“Just knocked over some books mom, it’s fine!” Shiho responds. 

“Alright, just be careful!”

“I will!”

Ann relaxes a bit, slumping against Shiho’s side.

“I’m sorry, I’m-”

“Ann, take a deep breath for me, alright?” Shiho says, guiding Ann to her bed. 

Ann sinks into the bed, and tries to organize her thoughts. The truth is, it all doesn’t even feel real yet. They’re wanted criminals. Not the Phantom Thieves, but them themselves. Ann Takamkai, Ryuji Sakamoto… all of them had their names and faces plastered everywhere.

Ann swallows. “Shiho, do you know about the Phantom Thieves?”

Shiho blinks. “Uh, yeah, of course.”

“I’m one of them. And now the police are after us.” 

Shiho stares at Ann. “Oh.” Ann tenses up again, and Shiho quickly turns to her. “Sorry, I’m just surprised— or maybe I’m not. You being a Phantom Thief actually makes a lot of sense, but you can stay here, obviously.”

“Really?”

“Of course! I’m not leaving you to get caught by the police!” Shiho says. “My parents don’t barge into my room or anything, and I’m still being homeschooled while I recover so it’s not like I’ll be leaving you home in the house or anything.”

“Shiho…” Ann wraps her arms around her best friend. “Thank you.”

“Not a problem.”

Shiho grabs an old sleeping bag, a relic that’s survived many of their past sleepovers, and rolls it out for Ann while Ann borrows some of Shiho’s pajamas.

“As long as you’re here, wanna help me with my English homework?” Shiho asks.

“Yeah, sure.”

They go over the homework until Shiho insists Ann go to sleep, so Ann steals a pillow off of Shiho’s bed and curls up in the sleeping bag.

Ann closes her eyes and tries to sleep, but can’t stop thinking about, well, _everything._

Makoto had said to avoid using phones before cutting off, so Ann doesn’t know what anyone is doing. None of them were prepared for this, none of them had even considered it an option. 

Maybe that was on them though, maybe they should’ve thought about the possibility, but who could blame them? They had just gotten the upper hand after being manipulated for months by Shido and his stupid conspiracy. Now it turns out he had a trump card none of them suspected.

Ann’s thoughts run around for what feels like hours, until even with her eyes closed Ann can tell that Shiho turns off the lights and climbs into the bed.

“Hey, Ann. Trouble sleeping?”

Ann opens her eyes and stares at the dark outline of Shiho. “Yeah, sorry was I bothering you?”

“No. Not at all. Wanna talk about something?”

“...sure. I could use a distraction, honestly.”

Shiho sits up and looks down at Ann. “So… did the Phantom Thieves really kill Okumura?” 

“No!” Ann says, sitting up as well. “We didn’t! We were just trying to help and we got framed by Shido.”

Shiho places a hand on her shoulder. “I figured it was something like that. I wasn’t accusing you, I just wanted to know what happened. And I want you to know that even if you had killed him, I’d still help you.”

“Thanks.”

Ann can just barely make out Shiho’s smile in the moonlight. “‘Course. You’d do the same for me.”

“Yeah,” Ann says, laughing a little for the first time all day. “Heck, I’d help you hide the body.”

“Honestly, you’d probably help me commit the crime.

“Totally.”

They settle into silence again, and Ann leans back down on the floor. “What do you think my parents think,” she asks, suddenly.

“Would the news have even reached them?”

“I’m not sure. The rest of the world started to pay attention to the Phantom Thieves after Medjed, but I don’t know how they reacted to the news about Okumura. Wonder if they’re also calling for our heads.”

“Even if they are, I think your parents would help you.”

“You think so?”

“Yeah. You’re their daughter.”

Shiho says it so confidently, Ann can almost believe it. “It’s a nice thought, I guess.”

“Ann, you’re going to be okay. I promise.”

Ann turns over and tries to close her eyes again. “Good night, Shiho.”

_Ann is running through Sae’s palace, trying to avoid the shadows at Oracle’s instructions. She slips out one of the back windows. From her perch she can see a bunch of police going after Joker._

_She should try to regroup with the others, but can’t help but watch. She winces in sympathy as one of the officers kicks Joker and causes him to fall off the ladder he was climbing._

_Except when Joker falls, his mask falls off too, and it isn’t Akira._

_It’s Shiho._

_Shiho who’s grabbed by the police and dragged away kicking and screaming, and covered with bruises, just like Akira after the interrogation just like Shiho after she jumped…_

Ann jolts out of bed. She gets up clumsily and rushes to the bathroom, trying not to throw up. It was a nightmare. Just a nightmare, but… 

It could still happen. The police could find out where Ann is and storm the house and arrest her and Shiho and Shiho’s parents. She’s putting Shiho in danger by being here. This was a stupid move.

There’s a knock on the bathroom door. “Shiho, is something wrong?” Mr. Suzui asks.

Ann tenses up. “Yeah, I’m fine dad,” Ann whispers, hoping he won’t realize the difference. “Just some trouble sleeping."

“Alright. If something’s wrong, just let your mother or I know.”

“I will, dad.”

Ann hears Footsteps moving away from the door and relaxes. Then she meets her own gaze in the mirror. 

No. 

She can’t put Shiho in danger.

~

When Shiho wakes up, she immediately looks over to check on Ann. Her heart drops into her stomach to see her gone. 

Shiho scrambles out of bed, taking in the fact that Ann’s clothes are gone, and there’s a note on the desk.

_Shiho-_

_Sorry for leaving without saying goodbye, but I shouldn’t have come here in the first place. You’re my best friend in the whole world and I can’t risk you getting in trouble because of me._

_I hope you’re not too mad. I wish things could be different._ ~~_Maybe one day_~~ _we’ll see each other again._

_Until then_

_-Ann_

Oh no. Oh no, no no _no!_

Shiho throws a coat and some shoes on over her pajamas and rushes out the front door, past her parents who are trying to stop her. 

She can make out Ann’s footprints against the morning December frost, and they’re heading towards the park, so that’s where Shiho goes too.

She doesn’t want to risk calling out Ann’s name in case all the noise so early alerts the neighbors, but her heart is pounding in her chest. 

Finally, Shiho finds Ann on the other side of the park, sitting on a swing with her hoodie pulled low over her head so she doesn’t stick out.

“You’re so stupid.” Shiho says, sitting on the swing next to her.

“Shiho? What are you-”

“You think you can just leave me like that?” Shiho asks. She’s angrier than she wants to be, and she can’t help the tears that roll down her cheeks. “What if something happened to you because you decided to run off in the middle of the night?”

“What if you get arrested? What if cops come to your house? You didn’t see the things they did to Akira, I can’t let that happen to you!”

“So I should be ok if something bad happens to you,” Shiho shoots back. “Ann, you’re my best friend. I couldn’t handle it if something happened to you, especially not after knowing you’re a Phantom Thief. You made Kamoshida confess to everything, right?”

“Yeah.”

“And you stopped him from killing himself so he can rot in prison like he deserves. You’ve done so much for me, more than you can even imagine, and then you kept doing it! You kept helping people, people you didn’t even know! You’re the nicest person I know, Ann you’ve got a big heart and you don’t deserve anything that’s happening to you right now. So for once, _just this once,_ will you please let _me,_ help _you._ ” The words spill out and Shiho’s face is flushed as she grips the cold metal of the swings.

“I know the risks of helping you and I want to do it, because you’ve done so much more for me.”

“Shiho…” Ann reaches out and places a hand on Shiho’s shoulder. “You’ve done more for me than you could possibly know. The reason I stood up to Kamoshida, the reason I kept changing hearts afterwards, it’s because of you. You inspired me. If anything, I owe you.”

“Thanks Ann,” Shiho smiles. “Even now you’re the one cheering _me_ up.”

“We’re cheering each other up.”

“Yeah. So c’mon. Let’s head back to the house. It’s kinda cold.”

Ann pulls back at that, and bites her lip. 

“I know the risks. Let me handle it.”

“Fine. Yes, let’s go back.”

Shiho takes Ann’s hand, and they walk back to the house. On the way they, run into Shiho’s mother.

“Shiho! Why did you run out like that? And Ann-” Mrs. Suzui’s eyes narrow. “What’s going on.”

“Mom, Ann’s in trouble and she needs our help.”

“She’s a wanted criminal.”

“Mom, you know Ann! You’ve known her for years, you think she’d actually do anything she was accused of?”

Mrs. Suzui looks between the two girls for a minute before sighing. “Fine. Fine, we’ll set something up. I can talk to your father.”

“Thanks mom.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Suzui.”

“Let’s go inside, you girls must be freezing.”

* * *

Mr. Suzui brings tea down for everyone as soon as Ann and Shiho finish telling Haru and Morgana their story.

“So now what do we do?” Suzui asks.

“Well, the current plan is to meet at Shido’s Palace a week from today,” Haru says.

“With Ann, that means we have five people,” Morgana points out, “that’s not bad.”

“I’d feel better if we had everyone, though,” Ann says. “No word from the others?” 

“We were hoping you’d know where to start with Ryuji. Does he have any family in the city or other friends?” Haru asks.

“I’m not sure who he’d turn to,” Ann says.

“I can go talk to his mom.” Suzui offers. “Or at least check out his apartment.”

“Suzui, we can’t-”

“Call me Shiho, and like I told Ann, I want to help. Ryuji’s a friend of mine too, and out of everyone here, I’m the only one who isn’t a wanted criminal.”

“Hey, what about me?” Morgana asks. 

Shiho looks at him. “Well, I’m the only one who isn’t a wanted criminal, _and_ who Ryuji’s mom can understand.”

Ann nods. “If you’re sure about this, Shiho, then yeah. You should do it. If you find him or a clue, you can meet up with Akira and move on from there.”

“It’ll be difficult staying in touch without a phone, but can we agree to meet up at Takemi’s clinic in Yogen-Jaya tomorrow evening? That way we can coordinate everything,” Haru says.

“Sounds like a plan,” Shiho says. “You can count on me, guys. Don’t worry.”

Ann smiles and grabs her hand. “I know we can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shihoann is happening now. I'd apologize but I'm not sorry.


	5. Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keeping up with the Niijimas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry about the wait! I wrote the last chapter, then remembered I had 3 exams last week, so I had to stop writing to do those. Unfortunately won't be back to the same upload schedule as before because it's also Akekita Week and I want to write things for that, so the current plan is to alternate between this and that.
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone for reading and commenting! I'm glad you're enjoying it!

Makoto turns over and stares at the cream colored wall, and tries not to think about the police radio tucked into Sae’s bag on the other side of her bed. 

They’d been using it to stay one step ahead of the police ever since the arrest went out, but according to Sae they’re safe enough that Makoto doesn’t have to be constantly listening to it. Of course, the real reason Sae has confiscated it is because Makoto’s been listening to it obsessively for any news of her friends.

“I can hear you thinking.” Sae says.

Makoto sighs and sits up. “I’m just-”

“-worried, I know. I understand how you feel. But, you have to drop it. There’s nothing you can do.”

“What?”

“You tried, and you failed. I have no doubt if you’re arrested Shido will have you killed. The best you can do right now is keep yourself safe.”

“I know that, but they’re my friends, Sae. I don’t like not knowing about what’s going on.”

“The radio’s not going to help with that. I mean it’s been what, four days? And you’ve only heard about Kitagawa and the Sakuras, and what good has that done you?”

Makoto’s head shoots up, her stomach churning with fear and hope. “Has anything come up about them?”

Sae’s face scrunches in concern. “No.”

The announcement about Yusuke had come on while they were getting out of the city, and Sae practically had to put Makoto in a headlock to keep her from turning the car around to try and help him. Then, Sae had left to get ice when an announcement over the radio said that they’d arrested Sojiro and Futaba was missing came, and she’d come back to Makoto screaming at it, in tears. 

That was when Sae had confiscated the radio and refused to leave Makoto alone for even a second.

“That means they haven’t been captured.” Sae says.

Makoto stares at her hands, tracing her thumb along the lines of her palm. Sae sits down in the bed next to her. “I’m sorry, Makoto.”

“If you really understood how I felt, you’d let me go back to Tokyo.”

“Not this again-”

“They need me!”

“They’ll be fine.”

“You don’t know that! Neither of us know that!”

“What can you do?”

“I can heal them! I can devise strategies if we’re working with fewer people, I can get to different places quickly with Anat, I can help them take down Shido and we can fix this!”

“Or you could die! It could be you locked in a deep dark interrogation room and getting beaten to a pulp.”

“Not if you helped me! Are we our father’s daughters or not?”

“Our father got himself killed and left us to pick up the pieces!” Sae snaps, and Makoto realizes there’s a tear streaking down her cheek, and Makoto’s retort dies in her throat.

“Sis…”

“I’m supposed to look out for you, and I know I haven’t been doing a good job of that recently, but I can’t lose you too, Makoto.”

Makoto racks her brain to find the right words. 

“You’re more likely to lose me if we’re being hunted the rest of our lives.”

“Shido wouldn’t bother with that.”

“As long as there are people who can access the Metaverse, we’re a threat to him. All it takes is a change of heart and everything he’s worked towards is undone. He won’t stop.”

Sae wipes her face and takes a deep breath. Makoto resists the urge to smile. She’s considering it.

“Are you sure that if you find your friends you’ll be able to successfully change Shido’s heart?” Sae asks.

“I know it.”

Sae gets up and walks to her own bed. “Ask me in the morning.” She flips off the light switch and leaves the two of them in the dark.

Makoto lies back down, closes her eyes, and counts her breaths until she falls asleep. 

She feels the sunlight start to peak through the window, and when Makoto wakes up the next morning, Sae’s already up and dressed.

“Well?” Makoto asks.

“Good morning to you too.”

“Sis-”

“Fine, I’ll help you get back into Tokyo.” 

Makoto grins.

“But only because I know if you say no you’ll do something reckless and go off on your own. At least this way I can make sure you’re prepared.”

Makoto nods and throws off the covers. “So I’ve already got an idea.”

“Me too.”

“It’s probably safer for me to get into the city on foot or on a bike-”

“But with the checkpoints, you’ll need some sort of distraction, or you’ll be caught immediately.”

The sisters share a look, and Makoto smiles, “I think we’ve got a plan.”

They spend the rest of the day finalizing the plan. Then the next morning, they check out of their room, and find a place where they can rent a motorcycle.

Sae meets Makoto back at their car with the bike. Old, and sputtering, but it’ll do the job.

“Are you ready?” Sae asks.

“Yeah. You?”

“Of course. Just stay safe, please.”

Makoto gives Sae a hug. “I will. Promise me you will too.”

Sae smirks. “Don’t underestimate me.” She hands Makoto the radio, her phone, and the keys to the bike, as well as some cash.

“I expect to hear about that calling card on the news.”

“Oh, you will.”

Sae drives off, and Makoto follows her about twenty minutes later. The sun is setting when the city starts to come into view, and it’s dark out when Makoto pulls over to the side of the expressway. She turns on the radio and waits until the officer at the checkpoint ahead of them announces Sae’s car has pulled through.

Then, Makoto pulls out Sae’s phone.

“H-hello? Is this who I’m supposed to call if I know about those Phantom Thieves?”

“Yes,” a woman’s voice says on the other end of the line. “Do you have any information for us?”

“Well I saw one of them, the Niijima girl heading into the city.” She describes Sae’s car heading towards the checkpoint ahead of her, and soon enough the officer on the radio curses and Makoto can hear sirens.

Makoto turns off Sae’s phone, and pulls the bike helmet over her face. When she arrives at the checkpoint, there are no officers, and Makoto is let through quickly by the toll worker. She pulls off in a different direction than the one she knows Sae went, and she rides on for a good while.

Makoto’s plan is to head to Yogen-jaya, but instead she stops when she sees a familiar face.

“Mishima!” Makoto calls as she pulls over. Mishima looks up and spots her, eyes widening.

“Niijima! You’re here? Is everything alright?”

Makoto nods. “Yeah, I was just wondering if you knew anything about the others.”

“Nah. I haven’t seen Kurusu yet. Honestly I’ve been avoiding him ever since the cops came to school asking questions about the PhanSite.”

Makoto sighs. So much for this being easier than she thought. “Alright, thanks.” 

She’s about to drive off when Mishima jumps in front of her bike. “Wait! I-it’s late! It’s probably ore suspicious for you to be driving around, do you need a place to stay for the night?”

Makoto blinks at him. “Wait, really?”

Mishima rubs the back of his neck. “Well, yeah! My parents work late and won’t notice and I really wanna help you guys, and this seems better than just, I don’t know, deleting mean comments on the PhanSite.”

“Wow. Thanks Mishima.”

Mishima waves her off. “No problem! I should be thanking you, you guys do so much for everyone.”

“Well, you’re a lot of help too.” Makoto says. “I mean we wouldn’t even know where to start without you, sometimes.”

Mishima looks at his feet. “Thanks. Um, anyway, can I get a ride? I’ll tell you where I live and then tomorrow we can see about talking to Kurusu.”

“Sure.”

Mishima hops on the back of the bike, and points Makoto towards his home. They’re cut short, however when they pass by a TV display blaring an urgent news update.

A harried reporter sits at her desk, reading off a report.  _ “-was arrested this evening. Niijima and Sojiro Sakura, who was also arrested for aiding the Phantom Thieves, will stand trial in five days, the night before the election.” _

  
  
  



	6. intermission ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira and Akechi go to recruit a new member

“What the hell.” Akechi is the only one to speak as everyone staying in Takemi’s apartment stares at the TV and the news of Sae’s arrest. “What the actual hell, Sae?” Akechi runs a hand through his hair and starts pacing. “How could you get arrested? _How_.”

“Makoto’s here.” Akira mutters, more to himself than anyone else.

“We need to deal with Shido. Tomorrow.” Akechi says.

“Akechi, how many times do we have to tell you. We can’t be hasty,” Morgana snaps.

“We don’t have any more time to _stall._ ”

“We have to find Makoto first, at least.” Akira insists. Akechi scowls and Akira rolls his eyes. “Don’t give me that look, if Sae got captured then Makoto’s hear, and our time limit just got that much shorter, we’ll need as many healers as we can if we’re going to finish the whole thing.”

Akechi grumbles. “Fine. Fine, but that’s _it._ Then I’m going in without you because you’re clearly no use otherwise.” 

Akira sticks out his hand “Deal.”

Akechi takes it firmly. 

Tae’s apartment only has one bedroom, but she’s let Akira use an air mattress and given the Akechi the couch to sleep on, not that either of them really sleep that night.

Akira stares at the ceiling, thoughts swirling around in his head. Where could the others be? It’s been about a week since Shido called for their heads, and he hasn’t heard anything from half of his friends. He should be able to protect them.

His thoughts drift around some more, though they keep returning to the sinking feeling that he’s failed as leader for not being prepared for this, until Akira doesn’t so much fall asleep as feel his consciousness be ripped away from him.

With a gasp, Akira sits up on a familiar blue cot, with his wrists shackled.

“Trickster.” There’s something... off, about Igor’s tone. Caroline and Justine look more serious than usual too.

“Look, unless you’re here to tell me that you know where my friends are, I don’t care.”

“This is very serious, Trickster. Ruin is approaching faster than expected.”

“Yeah, no shit.”

“Show some respect, inmate!” Caroline shouts, slamming her baton against the bars.

“Our master is trying to assist you.” Justine says.

“You seriously can’t fail! You already messed up letting this Shido guy get the upper hand on you.” Caroline says.

“Our master personally contacted you to make sure you’re aware of the circumstances.” Justine adds, and Akira realizes that she’s nervous. Her eyes keep flitting to Igor, and Akira takes a good look at him.

His air of perpetual smug confidence is gone.

Igor is scared.

“This is different from the other ‘Ruin’ I’m supposed to be avoiding, isn’t it?”

“This was not supposed to happen. An unfortunate miscalculation, but you must understand the gravity of this situation. Ruin may befall us _all_ if you allow your current opponent to go unchecked.”

“Alright. I won’t fail any of you. I promise.”

Just before Akira feels himself wake up, he smells the faintest scent of seawater.

“Akira, come on!” Morgana is patting his paws against Akira’s face to wake him up, and Akira slowly shoves him off.

He checks the time on Tae’s oven and realizes it’s almost time for them to meet the others. Akira gets up quickly and throws on a hoodie and jeans, then grabs his bag as Morgana jumps in and runs past Akechi, who’s been standing by the door the whole time.

They meet in front of Takemi Clinic, and the knot in Akira’s chest loosens up a little when he sees Ann.

Ann’s face lights up when she sees him, and they hug. 

“I’m glad you’re ok,” Akira says.

“Same to you.”

“Good to see you again, Akira.” Shiho says.

“Yeah, you too.”

“So, what’s the plan,” Ann asks. “We saw the news last night.”

“We’re going into Shido’s Palace tomorrow.” Haru’s eyes widen and Akira shoots her an apologetic look. “I know we said we’d take a couple more days to look for the others, but with Sojiro and Sae going on trial, we don’t have time.”

“The plan for today is to start preparations,” Morgana says.

“But that doesn’t mean we’re giving up on looking for the others,” Akira adds, giving Haru an reassuring look. 

Shiho nods. “I know Ann and I are going to go to Ryuji’s house and try to talk to his mom.”

“Right,” Morgana says, “we also need you to pick up some crafting supplies so we can make tools tonight.”

“I have no clue what you just said, Morgana,” Shiho says, “but I’ll do my best.”

“I’ll try and ask around for Makoto,” Haru offers. 

“Can you stop by the church in Kanda too? I want you to ask Hifumi Togo if she knows anything about Yusuke.”

“Absolutely.”

“And while you’re walking around, maybe hit up some vending machines for energy drinks. It’s going to be a long day tomorrow.”

“Sure. And you?”

“We’re going to Kichijoji to talk to that friend I mentioned before.”

“Alright.” 

“We’ll meet back at Tae’s apartment tonight, and then we meet in front of the Diet Building and secure the route to Shido’s treasure, for better or worse.”

Ann, Shiho, and Haru all nod, and as brief as their reunion was, they split up again.

Akechi is silent for the ride to Kichijoji station, but once they arrive at the promenade he speaks up.

“I thought we weren’t worrying about Kitagawa.”

Akira stops. Then he grabs Akechi’s arm and pulls him into an alleyway. “Morgana, can you go on ahead, I’m going to talk to Akechi.”

Morgana leaps out of Akira’s bag and shoots him a concerned look before heading off.

Akira turns to Akechi, dead serious. “Look, I get it. You want to get back at Shido, or whatever. But we’re going tomorrow, just like you want. So can you stop complaining for five minutes?”

“I’m trying to give you perspective. If you’re distracted, he’ll kill you without hesitation.”

“I don’t think we’ll run into Shido’s shadow-”

“I wasn’t talking about Shido. I’m talking about Shido’s cognition of myself,” Akechi says, “who’s responsible for this.” He points to the wound at his side. “I suspected you were messing around in Shido’s Palace and went to confront you. Instead I found that _thing_ that Shido thinks I am.” Akechi’s nose scrunches up in disgust and he bangs his fist against the wall beside him. “A damn puppet who’ll do anything for him. And who unfortunately is powerful enough that even going all out, I barely escaped with my life and arrived at your doorstep.”

“That’s how you knew Shido was about to put out the arrest.”

“Yes.”

“What did you even get from working with him?”

Akechi takes a deep breath. “He’s my father, and I wanted revenge. It was because he abandoned my mother that she killed herself and I was thrown into the foster system. Moving from home to home, completely unwanted. Until I awakened to my Persona. Suddenly I had powers unlike anyone else. I was _special._ So I made a plan. I approached Shido and offered him my services. I spent countless nights dreaming of the pure satisfaction of the moment when he won, when he was at his highest. And then I, the son he threw away, would force him to admit that he could only achieve his goals with my help, force him to acknowledge me, and then I’d cut him down.”

Akechi’s hands are shaking.

“So that is why I can’t afford to have you hesitate. It seems he would never acknowledge me as the reason for his success, since he thinks I’m some mindless weapon that he always intended to throw in the trash.”

“If he had a change of heart he’d acknowledge you,” Akira says after a moment. “He’d even apologize. Sincerely.”

Akechi snorts. “Yes well, I wasn’t aware of that option at the time. Maybe if I’d met you sooner, things could have been different.” 

They fall silent again. Akira sighs. “Look. It seems like we both underestimated Shido. You thought you’d earned his respect, we thought we’d avoided his suspicion. We were both wrong. But the reason he wants to get rid of us so badly is because somewhere, deep down, he’s scared. Even the smallest threat to his power has to be stamped out, even if it’s a random teenager who stopped him from harassing some woman.”

Akechi’s eyes widen. “Wait, that was Shido?”

“Yeah. Your dad sucks. But he’s also a rattlesnake, trying to appear bigger than he is because he’s cornered and scared. We have a chance to beat him, but only if we work together. And we can’t work together if you’re constantly complaining about how I’m not doing things on your timetable. As much as we both want Shido out of the picture, we’re not the ones he’s hunting right now, so you’re going to sit back and let me worry about my friends.”

“You truly don’t give up on anyone, do you?” Akechi asks, tilting his head. “No wonder they adore you. Very well, I’ll refrain from any commentary for the rest of the day.”

“Thank you.”

“Senpai! Akechi-kun!” The two young men turn around to see Kasumi Yoshizawa running towards them, Morgana in her arms, who she lets jump to the ground to throw her arms around Akira. “I’m so happy you’re okay! I’ve been so worried but I had no clue how to get in touch with you.”

“Good to see you too, Kasumi,” Akira says with a smile.

Akechi looks between them. “Yoshizawa-san? You understand Morgana?”

“Yep,” Morgana says, “she’s a Persona user, but not a Phantom Thief. She’s still pretty new to it, but she’s strong.”

Kasumi nods. “Yes, although I’d like to change that middle part. Senpai, please let me accompany you on your current heist. You’re targeting Representative Shido, right?”

“Well, at least you pick up on things quickly.” Akechi says.

“It’ll be really dangerous, Kasumi.” Akira warns. “I mean, you’ve probably seen the news, we’re not in the best position right now.”

“I know the risks. I can’t turn my back on someone who needs my help though. So, please let me join you! Or actually-” Kasumi stands up straight and looks Akira in the eye. “I’m not asking. I _am_ joining you on your next heist.”

Akechi nods. “Alright then. Welcome aboard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Justice Rank 9 Achieved!


	7. intermission iii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Ann, Shiho, and Haru are doing while the others meet with Kasumi.

After parting ways with the others at the train station, Ann and Shiho ride up to Ryuji’s house. Despite everything, it’s almost nostalgic. They haven’t taken the train to Ryuji’s together since middle school, and Ann can’t help but smile at the memory of them getting set up to play games in Ryuji’s room or the way she’d always trail behind Shiho and Ryuji when they decided to race to the front door.

They just walk up to the door this time, and Shiho keeps glancing around them as they approach Ryuji’s apartment. No one stops to take note of them, however, and eventually they can hear footsteps approaching the door.

“Look, I already told you I haven’t- Oh!” Ms. Sakamoto’s eyes widen when she sees the two of them. “Ann, Shiho. Come in, quickly.”

She ushers them inside and sits them down at the kitchen table. “Can I get you girls something to drink?”

“No we’re fine. We’re not going to stay long,” Ann says.

“Ah, alright.” Ms. Sakamoto takes her own mug and sits down across from them, tapping her fingers against the mug. “So, how is Ryuji?”

Ann and Shiho share a quick look. 

“That’s what we came to ask you, actually,” Shiho says. “He didn’t tell you where he was going?”

Ms. Sakamoto’s shoulders slump. “No. He thought it would be safer if I didn’t know.”

“Did he tell you anything, anything at all?”

“I mean, you know Ryuji. He got an idea of a place he could go and practically ran out the front door, before I told him to at least sneak out the fire escape. All he said was that you’d meet up with him. I assumed that meant you had a safe house or something.”

Ann shakes her head. “No, we don’t.”

“But don’t worry,” Shiho adds quickly, “we know he hasn’t been arrested. And Ryuji’s always been tough, he’s fine.”

Ms. Sakamoto takes a deep breath. “Yes, you’re right.”

After that, Ms. Sakamoto insists that Ann and Shiho take a bag of cookies with them and they say their goodbyes. They slip into a nearby alleyway and Shiho groans as she slumps against a building.

“Well this is just great. We’re back to square one.” 

Ann hums. “I mean, not completely. We know it’s somewhere Ryuji thinks we’ll know he’ll be so he probably decided to hide in a place that was very… Ryuji.”

Shiho bites her lip and tries to think. “I mean, I can think of a ton of places that are very ‘Ryuji’ but not exactly ‘hide out from the cops appropriate’.”

“Well, i mean our first couple of meeting places were the school rooftop and the accessway tunnel in Shibuya.”

“Wait, like, in public?” Shiho asks.

“Yeah. I think at some point Yusuke or Makoto called it a ‘refuge in audacity,’ like it’s so insane a place to hold secret meetings that no one would bother to look there.”

“Huh.” Shiho crosses her arms. “Was that your intention when you picked it out?”

“No,” Ann says, pouting, “and don’t give me that look. We didn’t exactly get caught because we were meeting in the accessway.”

“Isn’t that how Niijima-senpai found out about you?”

“No, she found out about us because we were talking at school and didn’t know she was eavesdropping. And Akechi found out about us because he saw us in the Metaverse so that doesn’t even count. The accessway was a super convenient meeting spot and it worked, so shut up.” Ann gives Shiho a playful shove, and Shiho laughs.

“Alright, so we can’t rule out Ryuji’s hiding spot just because it seems too obvious. So should we just check around every place he’d hang out?”

Ann nods. “So the beef bowl shop, the sports store, the gym…

“The arcade?”

“Ooh yeah, we should check the one in Akihabara too since we need to go there anyway.”

“Alright then, let’s go. We’re burning daylight.”

* * *

Haru gets off the train in Kanda and gawks at the church. She’s heard Yusuke and Akira describe it, but she hasn’t been able to go herself before. It’s a gorgeous building.

She spots a girl in a Kosei uniform staring at a shogi board. 

“Um, excuse me, are you Hifumi Togo?” Haru asks after quietly approaching her. There are only a few elderly patrons there as well as the priest at the front of the building.

Hifumi looks up at her. “Yes, is there something I can help you with?”

“Well, my friend Akira said you’re a good Shogi teacher and I’ve been meaning to learn.”

Hifumi’s eyes widen. “Yes, I am. Would you like to join me for a game?”

Haru nods and takes the seat next to her.

Hifumi arranges the pieces. “So, is there anything i can do to help?”

“I don’t suppose you’ve heard about Yusuke Kitagawa?”

Hifumi furrows her brow and moves one of her pieces. “Well, the rumor goes, he disappeared into thin air.”

“What does that mean?”

“He tends to stay after school in the art room very late so when the notice went out, a bunch of officers showed up at the school building proper and his dorm. He was in the art room, and the police shooed everyone else still in the school away from the building before going to collect him. But apparently someone heard from their brother who overheard the janitor talking about how Kitagawa was nowhere to be seen when the police opened the door to the art room. They tore the building apart, apparently, but he’d disappeared into thin air.”

“And no one’s heard anything since?” 

“No.”

Haru closes her eyes and counts her breaths. When she opens them again, Hifumi is watching her with concern.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m just concerned,” Haru says. Tears are starting to well up in her eyes. “It’s just, I don’t know where half of my friends are, and they’ve done so much for me when I was practically a stranger, and what did that get them? They were led into a complete trap by going after my father, and now Shido wants to finish the job.” Haru’s nails bite into her palms. “I keep trying to stay calm and telling myself it’ll be fine, but then I think of all the reasons it isn’t and-”

Hifumi slams a piece down on the board. “Enough of that. You have to stay strong. If you accept defeat, then you’re sure to lose. You have to keep your chin up, no matter what. You can still win this. I know it’s not obvious but I’ve heard people in school talking. They may not be numerous, but there are people who still believe in the Phantom Thieves, including myself. You can’t wallow in despair while there’s still something you can do.”

Haru blinks. “Oh.” She wipes her eyes. “Yes, of course. You’re right. I’m sorry to unload that on you, I was just-”

“You’re fine. I know we’ve just met under less than ideal circumstances, but like I said I believe in your cause. If you need someone to talk to, I’ll be here.”

“Thank you, Togo-san.”

“Well you can call me Hifumi for one thing. And for another, I want to help in any way that I can. Any friend of Akira’s is my friend.”

“Thank you, Hifumi.” Haru stretches out her hand. “By the way, I’m Haru Okumura.”

They finish up their games and Hifumi writes down her number for Haru for when Haru can safely use a phone again, and they part ways.

Haru feels better on the train ride back, so much so that she doesn’t notice the boy in a Shujin uniform staring at her, at first.

But, when she gets off the train in Shibuya, she catches the boy following her. Instead of making the connection back to Yogen-Jaya, she walks around the Underground Mall to try and lose him. Eventually she does, but it’s only a moment of respite before she sees a police officer heading towards her.

Haru moves quickly, sprinting up the stairs into Station Square, and tries to get lost in the crowd. She slips down another set of stairs and tries to calm down, in case someone passes by.

She hears some commotion and pokes her head out to see more officers walking by and coming closer.

“Listen to me! I saw who you’re looking for. The Phantom Thief-”

Haru holds her breath and starts looking for a way out.

“-just went towards Central Street.”

Haru stops and turns towards the man who was talking. He’s clearly a politician who was campaigning in front of her hiding spot. The cops nod to him and run off, followed by a crowd of onlookers.

Haru waits for a few minutes, when the man says, much softer, “Are you alright dear?”

“Yes, sir. Thank you. I take it you’re Mr. Yoshida?” Haru asks. “A friend of Akira’s

The man gives a sheepish smile. “Well, yes. How is Kurusu doing?”

“We’re all holding it together the best we can,” Haru replies.

“I’m so sorry all of this is happening to you, to think people would actually believe the Phantom Thieves would kill someone, and be so quick to turn against a group of children. It’s shameful.”

“Well, not everyone’s turned against us. Thanks, you really saved me there.”

“Happy, to help. Now hurry along, before you get caught again.” 

Haru waves to Yoshida and walks back to the train station, where she bumps into Ann and Shiho.

“Hey, how’s it going?” Haru asks.

“We’re still looking for Ryuji,” Shiho says. “We’re about to check Akihabara.”

“I’ll go with you, but we’ve gotta be quick. I was just recognized.”

Ann and Shiho nod, and they head onto the train. On the ride over they fill Haru in on what happened with Ryuji’s mother.

In the arcade, a boy with a red hat and blue letterman jacket spots them, his eyes widening instantly.

“Crap, I think we just got recognized,” Ann mutters.

Before they can leave, the boy sprints over to them. “Hey. You’re the Phantom Thieves, right?”

“No,” Shiho says, blocking his view of Ann, “I think you’ve gotten us mistaken for someone else.”

“Nah, I’m pretty sure you’re them. Listen, I think I saw your friend walk by here a little while ago.”

“Are you sure?” Haru asks.

“Almost positive.”

“Can you show us where?” The boy nods, and leads them out of the arcade. “I just saw them pass by a little while ago.” 

“Let’s split up,” Ann says, and they split down the middle, checking the nearby alleyways. 

“Ryuji, are you here?” Ann whisper-shouts. Ryuji doesn’t poke his head out, but someone else does.

“Makoto?” Ann, gasps.

“Shh, there were cops prowling around here earlier.” Makoto pulls her into the alleyway, then a giant hug. “I’ve been so worried about you guys.”

“Us too, but hold on.” Ann goes back to the mouth of the alleyway and waves Haru, Shiho, and the kid over.

“Ann what is it- Makoto?” Haru doesn’t waste a second wrapping Makoto in a hug.

“Suzui?” Mishima steps out from behind Makoto.

Shiho grins. “Helping out too, huh Mishima?”

“Yeah.”

“How are the others?” Makoto asks.

“Well we’ve met up with Akira, Akechi, and Morgana, and they’re getting help. Luckily Akira has a lot of friends in different places,” Haru says.

“We’re planning on securing the route to Shido’s Treasure tomorrow,” Ann says.

“Cutting it close on Sae and Sojiro’s trial date, but when haven’t we?” Makoto says with a smile. “Alright, we meeting the others?”

Shiho nods. “We should be getting back to Yogen-Jaya soon, actually.”

“So, the Phantom Thieves are gonna go after Shido next?” Mishima asks.

“Awesome,” the kid says.

“Oh, I’m sorry, we never got your name,” Ann realizes.

“Shinya Oda. I’m a friend of Akira’s. He totally you guys were the Phantom Thieves before anyone else.”

“I’m pretty sure I knew first,” Mishima says. “I mean I am the Admin of the PhanSite.”

“Really? That’s cool so you’re like Mission Control?”

“Yeah, sorta.”

“We have to go,” Ann says. “Mishima, Shinya. Are you going to be ok?”

“Yeah, totally,” Shinya says.

Mishima nods, “Don’t worry, we won’t say anything to anyone.”

“Thank you,” Haru says, “we seriously couldn’t have gotten by without you guys.”

“If you wanna thank us, then kick Shido’s butt for us.” Shinya says.

“Yeah, what he said.”

They say goodbye to Shinya and Mishima, then rendezvous with the others back at Takemi’s office, the sun having set. 

Akira and Akechi introduce them to Kasumi properly, and the two groups fill each other in on what everyone else found.

“He just said ‘we’d know where he is’?” Morgana asks once Shiho and Ann finish explaining what happened with Ryuji’s mom.

“Apparently,” Shiho says.

Ann twists one of her pigtails around her finger. “We’ve been trying to figure out what’s a Ryuji place to go but we haven’t had any luck.”

“Maybe it’s less a matter of us trying to think of where Ryuji would go,” Makoto suggests, “and more Ryuji going someplace he thinks we would go.”

“And where would that be?” Akechi asks.

Akira closes his eyes and thinks for a moment. Then it hits him. 

“I think I know where he is,” Akira says. “If I’m right, then we can all meet at the Diet Building tomorrow,” he shouts as he’s running off.

“Akira, where are we going?” Morgana asks from the bag. 

The train isn’t going nearly fast enough, and Akira sprints down Central Street to the familiar sign of Untouchable. When he gets inside, Iwai is the only person there.

“Iwai, has my friend been here at all?” Akira asks, slamming his hands on the counter.

Iwai frowns. “Geez kid, calm down, you’ll draw way too much attention.” He tilts his head behind him. “Back room.”

Akira practically leaps over the counter, causing Morgana to yelp, and rushes towards the back room. 

In the hallway, he practically runs face first into Ryuji.

“Akira!”

“Ryuji!” Akira gives him a massive hug.

Ryuji laughs. “Took you long enough dude.”

Morgana pokes his head out of Akira’s bag. “You’ve just been at Untouchable this whole time?”

“Yeah. Figured we’d be going after Shido at some point, and that meant getting weapons, plus I knew Iwai hates cops so it seemed like the perfect place.”

“This kids been eating all of my ration bars,” Iwai calls from the front.

“Heh, sorry,” Ryuji calls back. “But seriously, Iwai’s been super cool. Especially since I kinda showed up like a crazy person. Kaoru’s cool too, he’s been playing cards with me to help me not go insane coped up back here. Oh, also I’ve been learning about guns and shit while I’m here.”

“Glad to hear you’re doing well, then.” Morgana says. “We were all starting to get worried about you.”

“Aww, miss me Mona?”

“Not more than anyone else.” Morgana snaps.

Ryuji laughs again and Akira feels so much better hearing it. Ryuji’s confidence has always been infectious.

“So, wanna fill us in on what happened to you?” Morgana asks.

“Sure.”

  
  



	8. Sensory Deprivation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catching up with Ryuji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: sensory deprivation, dark closets, police

Ryuji sprints home, and practically breaks the door off his hinges slamming it open.

“Ma!”

“Ryuji!” Kaida Sakamoto comes out of the living room, and Ryuji can see the news announcement still blaring on the TV behind her.

“Mom, I can explain-” Ryuji’s cut off by the sound of sirens.

“Shit. Ryuji, the closet!”

“Ah- alright!” Ryuji scrambles into his bedroom, his mother close behind. She grabs a bunch of blankets and old hoodies as Ryuji moves shoe boxes out of the way. He curls up into a ball, trying to make himself as small as possible. 

There’s a loud knock on the door.

“Tokyo Police, open up!”

“Mom, I’m sorry-” Ryuji says, but she quickly shushes him, and places the blanket and hoodie over him.

“Quiet. We’ll talk later.”

“Ms. Sakamoto, if you do not open up, we will be forced to break down the door!”

“Coming,” she calls as she adjusts the show boxes. Ryuji curls in tighter. It’s dark beneath the blanket, a thick quilted one a family friend had gifted his mother after his father left, and the sounds of people coming in are muffled.

He knows this should work. He’d decided it’d be funny to hide from his mom in the closet and pulled this exact trick back in middle school, and she’d torn the house apart looking for him. He hadn’t even heard her calling for him because he’d wrapped himself so thickly under the blanket.

The police probably weren’t going to put as much effort into finding him as a concerned mother, but at the same time…

Every breath he takes feels deafening.

Footsteps enter his room, and Ryuji can make out his mother’s voice but not what she’s saying.

“...here…. tell me…. this.”

“...search….”

“... this… gun”

Ryuji bites down on his lip. Shit, they must’ve found his pipe and guns under the bed. Footsteps again, this time coming closer. Ryuji pushes himself back as far into the closet as possible, then goes stock still at the creak of the hinges. The closet doesn’t have a light, and it’s narrow and deep so it’s hard to make out things in the very back of the closet.

Ryuji still can’t make out exactly what anyone is saying, and he feels the boxes push into him a bit, and his heart stops.

He waits for the blankets to be pulled off and the police to grab him. Instead, there’s a sound like the closet door closing.

Ryuji doesn’t dare move though. He just sits in the dark and tries to listen for the sounds of the police leaving. It’s not long though before his leg starts to ache, but he just bites down on his lip more to keep from trying to move it. 

A little traitorous voice in the back of Ryuji’s mind asks if any of this was worth it. Would it be better if they had never stumbled into the Metaverse on that fateful day?

Ryuji clenches his hand into a fist. He can’t think like that. He can’t start doubting them now after everything they’ve been through.

Ryuji isn’t sure he falls asleep after that, but it feels like he blinks and he hears his mother calling out for him.

“Ryuji? They’re gone.” 

Ryuji pokes his head out of the blanket slowly— partially out of caution and partially because he’s incredibly sore— and see his mother standing above him. She offers him and arm and helps to pull him up and out of the closet.

“Well. What do you have to say for yourself?” She asks.

“Mom-”

“This whole time! You’ve been… well I don’t what you’ve been doing but I know it was dangerous!” Kaida’s hands are clenched into fists, but her shoulders are shaking. “There was armor under your bed with your weapons. Armor that had scratches and blood on them. Wh- what is going  _ on _ ?”

“Mom, it’s fine. Look, ok you remember that day back in April when I was late to school because I met Akira? That day we found this whole other world called the Metaverse.” Ryuji continues his explanation, keeping out certain bits of the Kamoshida story but basically telling her everything else.

“You’ve been fighting for your life for  _ six months _ ? Everyday you went off with your friends, you could’ve  _ died _ I-” Kaida sits down on the bed. “Oh god and I didn’t even know-”

“Mom, calm down. It’s fine. My Akira and Ann, the rest of my team, they’ve had my back the whole time. I know they have my back now. We’re gonna change Shido’s heart and-”

“You want to keep fighting? After everything? What if you get hurt fighting those shadows, o-or if Shido catches you? What if I lose you?”

“Ma,” Ryuji sits down next to her. “You won’t. I promise. We’re gonna kick Shido’s ass set all of this straight and then I’m gonna come back to you.”

“How do you know that.”

“I just know we will.”

Kaida stares at him for a laugh, then lets out a small chuckle. “Fine, I guess there’s no convincing you. But what do we do right now? You can’t stay here, the police will probably be back any minute, or have people watching the house.”

“Yeah. Prolly can’t go to Leblanc either.”

“Is there anyone who you know won’t turn you into the police.”

Ryuji drums his fingers against his leg. “Uh…. Oh!” Ryuji jumps up suddenly. “I know where I can go.”

“Where?”

“I shouldn’t tell ya. In case the cops come back.”

“What if your friends come looking for you.”

“Oh they’ll definitely run into me, don’t worry.”

Kaida looks like she wants to argue further, but drops it. “Fine, just make sure you go out the back instead of running out the front door.”

“Oh right!” Ryuji pecks his mom on the cheek. “Thanks, and don’t worry. We’re gonna fix this.”

* * *

“I’m just glad you’re safe." Akira says once Ryuji finishes his story. "That’s everyone accounted for except Futaba and Yusuke. Don’t suppose you heard anything about them?”

Ryuji and Iwai shake their heads. 

“Shit.”

“Well, c’mon they’re tougher than they look!” Ryuji says, clapping Akira on the back. “If you’re here, that means we’re gearing up to take down Shido. Only two letters of introduction left, right?”

Akira nods.

“Then the calling card, then we fight Shido and boom! Palace cleared, he admits his crimes, and we’re home free.”

Akira smiles. “I missed your optimism, dude.”

“There’s that smile! Hell yeah. I’m not letting anything get me down. At the end of the day, this is the same shit we’ve done already. No sweat.”

“Sakamoto’s been helping me get some gear ready for you.” Iwai says. “Now that I have a better idea of what you guys are doing, I think I’ve come up with some upgrades you’ll like.”

Ryuji grins. “Oh you are gonna love these, actually. Shido’s gonna regret messing with the Phantom Thieves.”


	9. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Checking in with Futaba

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Panic Attacks

The first thing Futaba realizes when she drifts into consciousness is how cold she is.

“Sojiro, did you forget to pay the heating bill?” Futaba asks, reaching out to pull her blanket tighter. 

Instead of her comforter, she smacks her hand against old rotting wood. Futaba’s eyes snap open, and she realizes she’s not in her room.

It all comes back to her.

The announcement, the crash, _Sojiro._

Futaba must have passed out against this tree while hiding from the search party. 

Futaba starts breathing heavily. She has no idea where she is, she has not idea where she’s supposed to go, she’s in the woods alone and covered in scrapes and bruises and she is so, _so_ hungry.

Tears in her eyes, Futaba tries to go through the breathing exercises Makoto taught her. It takes a few tries to get her breath to stop hitching and everything to even out, but eventually Futaba manages to calm herself down. She pokes her head out above the tree. There’s no signs of people, and she’s about to try and get up, when a twig snaps behind her. 

If she were Oracle, this wouldn’t be a problem. Nothing would be able to hide from her. But she isn’t Oracle right now, she’s just Futaba and all she has are her instincts screaming at her to get out of here.

Futaba scrambles over the log, just as she hears shouting behind her.

“Hey, wait up!”

Futaba pumps her legs even harder. She remembers a game like this where the character was being chased by a monster and zigzagged through the woods to get it off his trail, so that’s what she does.

Futaba moves back and forth, thoroughly confusing herself and thus hopefully confusing her pursuer as well.

Suddenly she trips over a rock and tumbles into a bush. Bites her cheek to keep from crying out and presses herself as close to the ground as possible, hoping the mud in her hair and jacket will work as camouflage.

She holds her breath when she hears the footsteps getting nearer, and doesn’t let it out until they’ve faded away completely. Futaba gives it a few more minutes to be sure that her pursuers are gone, then gets up and starts in the opposite direction.

She walks for… well it feels like an hour but it’s probably closer to fifteen minutes, shivering when something rustles in the bushes beside her.

Futaba only has time to grab a large stick before the thing in the bushes jumps out. Her intention is to bat it away with the stick, but Futaba just falls over.

She sits up to see a white shiba inu staring at her.

“G-get away!” Futaba says, swinging the stick. To her surprise, the dog listens sitting back. The dog actually looks kinda concerned. 

They stare at each other for a while, before Futaba slowly lowers her stick. “You don’t work for the police do you?”

The dog shakes his head, and looks at the stick, as if asking permission to come closer.

“Well, ok if you’re not gonna make any noise, I guess you can come over,” Futaba says, putting the stick down. The dog approaches her slowly, and starts to lick her face. “Ah, don’t do that I’m dirty. You’ll get sick,” Futaba says, gingerly petting him. 

Oh wow, this dog is soft and warm. Futaba moves closer to scratch him under the chin.

“It’s nice to meet you.” Futaba says, relaxing a bit.

“Koromaru?” A voice calls. Futaba stops petting the dog and grabs her stick, turning around to point it at the newcomer. The boy doesn’t look that much older than her.

“Oh, you’re Sakura-san right?”

“No,” Futaba says, thinking quickly. “I was… camping! With my parents, but I got lost.”

The boy smiles. “No, you don’t have to lie. It’s fine, I know you’re a Phantom Thief.”

“What’s a Phantom Thief?” Futaba says. “My parents and I have been camping out here for a long time so we’ve missed a lot of news.”

“Seriously, it’s fine. I promise I’m not going to turn you in. Koromaru seems to like you, and he’d never forgive me if I let that happen,” the boy says, throwing a look at the dog, who is by Futaba’s leg.

“You can say that, but how can I trust you?” Futaba asks, looking for an opening to make a break for it. This boy doesn’t look much older than her, but he’s certainly taller than her and would probably catch her if she ran.

“Ok how about this.” The boy takes out a gun, and Futaba stumbles backwards. Instead of pointing it at her, though he points it towards his own head and pulls the trigger. 

Instead of blood, blue light fills the woods and Futaba stares up at what is undoubtedly a Persona.

“H-how are you doing that in the real world?” Futaba gasps, barely registering the stick falling out of her hands.

The boy grins. “I’ve had a lot of practice. Look, my name’s Ken Amada, and my friends and I are all Persona users like you, and we want to help.”

Futaba gathers herself. “Just because you have a Persona doesn’t automatically mean you’re trustworthy.”

Amada’s smile drops. “I guess not. But, I promise we want to help. We investigate things related to Shadows and Personas but Shido’s been getting in our way for over a year now. We’re on the same side.”

Maybe it’s the exhaustion, but something in Futaba tells her she can trust him, almost as if the sight of another Persona has stirred Prometheus within her.

“And who are you and you’re friends?” Futaba asks.

“We’re called the Shadow Operatives.”

That name rings a bell, and Futaba remembers seeing them mentioned in her research into Cognitive Psience and when they hacked Sae’s computer.

“Ok.” Futaba says. “I-I’ll go with you. B-but if you try anything, I won’t hold back! I _am_ a Phantom Thief, and you don’t want to be my enemy.” To prove her point, Futaba picks up her stick again.

Futaba follows Amada and Koromaru until they arrive at a car by the road. Amada waves to the driver then opens the door for Futaba to get in. She does so, and Koromaru sits on her lap. Amada makes a call, and soon three other people arrive. 

A gorgeous woman with voluminous red hair gets into the back with her, followed by Amada. A stern looking man in a suit gets into the front, and soon they’re on the road.

“You don’t have to be nervous,” the man in the front says, looking at her in the rearview mirror. “I’m Detective Kurosawa. Sojiro called me for help after you left Tokyo.”

“Oh, really?” Futaba asks, still gripping her stick. She’s getting wood and dirt all over this fancy car, but she doesn’t care.

Kurosawa nods. “I used to work with him, and your mother.”

Futaba’s eyes widen. “Seriously? You know my mom?”

“Yes, you’re a lot like her,” Kurosawa says. Futaba blushes, and turns to the woman in the back seat with her.

“And you are?”

The woman smiles, and reaches out her hand. “My name is Mitsuru Kirijo,” she says as Futaba shakes her hand. “Ken has already told you about the Shadow Operatives, no?” the woman asks.

“Yeah.”

“We’re an organization that looks into threats from shadow activity. As I’m sure you can guess, that means we get involved a lot with Cognitive Psience, and we were following your mother’s work before she passed away.” Kirijo offers Futaba a sad smile, but Futaba waves her off. “Our group has been trying to look into the mental shutdown incidents for a long time now, but at every level we’ve been blocked by Masayoshi Shido. We know you aren’t involved with them because the Phantom Thieves only recently became active, so we were hoping you would be able to help.”

“What do you want my help for?” Futaba asks.

“We’d like you to tell us everything you know about the mental shutdowns and Shido.” 

Futaba looks between Kirijo, Amada, and Koromaru in her lap. “Fine.”

She tells them about her mother, about how the Phantom Thieves helped her, about Shido and Akechi and how they were set up. When she finishes, Kirijo has a serious expression on her face, and Amada looks like he wants march into the Diet building and smack Shido himself.

“We’re here.” Kurosawa announces as they pull up next to a fancy looking building.

Kirijo leads Futaba into the building, nodding at the receptionist, and finally they arrive in what looks like a living area.

“You’ve been through a lot, Sakura. Why don’t you get some rest,” Kirijo says. Futaba wants to argue, insist she’s fine but even she can feel how sluggish she is. The last time she slept in two days was in the woods in the freezing cold, and the adrenaline that had been keeping her going for the last few hours is starting to wear off. Futaba finds a guest room, kicks off her boots and passes out before her head even touches the pillow.

* * *

“... been asleep for how long?”

“Can you blame her, she’s exhausted. The doctor said she should wake up soon.”

Futaba opens her eyes and sees two people talking just outside the open door to her room. One’s a man with a cross necklace, and the other is…

“Excuse me, are you Yukari Takeba?” Futaba blurts out. The two people turn in surprise, then the man laughs.

“Let me guess, you’re a fan of Featherman?” he asks.

“Obviously.”

 _The_ Yukari Takeba elbows the man, then turns to Futaba. “Yes, I’m Yukari Takeba, and this is Junpei Iori. Are you feeling alright? You’ve been asleep for three days.”

“That’s not really weird for me,” Futaba says, throwing off the covers. Her discarded jacket and boots have been cleaned, though the clothes she fell asleep in are still pristine. Her stick is also propped up next to her boots, and that makes Futaba happier than she would have expected.

“Go get yourself cleaned off, and then you can meet us in the meeting area.” Iori says.

“I will, thanks.”

Futaba has what is probably the best shower in her entire life, and puts on the clothes that have been laid out for her. The blouse is a bit nicer than Futaba is used to and she has to roll up the pants, but they’re comfortable and smell nice so she walks into the meeting room feeling confident and refreshed.

When she gets there, she sees the Shadow Operatives she’s already met, along with a woman with light blue hair, a blonde woman who Futaba quickly realizes is actually a robot, and a man with silver hair.

“Futaba, you’re just in time!” Iori says when he sees her enter. “You’ve already met pretty much everyone here, but this is Aigis, Akihiko Sanada, and Dr. Fuuka Yamagishi.”

The blue haired woman smiles. “I’m not quite a doctor yet, I still need to finish my dissertation.”

“Eh, you’re practically there already,” Iori says.

“I-It’s nice to meet you all.” Unfortunately, no amount of showering is going to help her when she knows everyone in the room is staring at her, but Futaba tries to keep her calm. “So, you guys said we might be able to help each other?”

“That’s right.” Kirijo says, standing up.

“Well then, can you help me figure out what happened to Sojiro?” Futaba asks. “H-he’s probably worried about me.”

Yukari _Fucking_ Takeba’s face falls. “Sojiro Sakura has been arrested.”

Futaba pales. “What are they doing to him?” She remembers going to see Akira after his little stint in a police station. He’d been asleep and Morgana had warned her not to wake him, but even from the other side of the attic, Futaba could tell he’d been absolutely riddled with bruises and his breathing sounded labored.

And that was after less than a day. Who knew what they were doing to Sojiro, all because he decided to help her. He’d warned them. He’d suspected Shido and didn’t tell her because he thought they’d go after him and get themselves killed and now it’s actually Sojiro who’s going to end up dead.

“Futaba!” A voice pierces through her thoughts. Futaba blinks and realizes Iori is kneeling next to her. “Just breathe ok. In and out.”

Futaba follows his instructions and lets herself be guided to the couch. The blonde robot woman— Aigis? It was Aigis, right?— offers her a glass of water that Futaba takes.

“Listen, Sojiro’s going to be fine.” Iori says.

“We know that there’s plans for him to go on trial, there’s going to be an announcement tonight,” Aigis says.

“It’ll be public, I doubt they’ll do too much to him before then,” Kirijo says.

“But after that, they’ll throw him in prison,” Futaba says. “Or make him disappear or-”

“We won’t let that happen,” Kirijo says. “We will do everything in our power to make sure your father is alright. You have my word.”

Futaba drinks her glass of water and doesn’t say anything.

“We need to change Shido’s heart.,” Futaba says. “Then he’ll admit to everything and our names will be cleared.”

“What would you need to do that?” Sanada asks.

“Ok, well then we need to get back to Tokyo and find my friends,” Futaba says.

Kirijo frowns. “That will be difficult. Apparently the police force is watching all the entry points into Tokyo, and we’ve all been blacklisted.”

“There has to be _something_.” Futaba insists.

“Actually. I have an idea,” Yamagishi says, quietly. All eyes in the room turn to her. “Sakura-chan, your Persona is suited towards navigation, right?”

Futaba blinks. “Yeah, why?”

“Mine is too, and navigators get stronger when they use their abilities in tandem. There’s a device we can use to amplify the power of support personas. If we used that, and had Mitsuru and Rise to help, we might be able to generate enough of a range to reach Tokyo. It wouldn’t be _amazing_ but at least you could talk to your friends or maybe keep track of enemy weaknesses.”

“Wouldn’t we still need access to that… uh Metaverse you told us about?” Sanada asks.

“I can do that,” Futaba says. “I-” she reaches into her pocket, and then remembers she lost her phone. “Ok… Uh, I’ll need a laptop or something. I have backdoors into all of my friend’s phones. And Akechi’s, I guess. I can hack into their phones and copy it off of one theirs, and then we can boot up the app and run it here.”

Sanada and Kirijo share a look. “Think it’ll work?” Sanada asks.

“It’s possible,” Mitsuru says. “It would be rather draining but-”

“We have to _try_.” Futaba insists. “Please, Sojiro-”

“We understand,” The Actual Yukari Takeba says. “We’ll help you in any way we can.”

The Shadow Ops continue the conversation and say a few things, Futaba doesn’t pay attention to. She looks around the room for a laptop or something to get on line.

They insist Futaba eat food and rest a bit before letting her at a computer. It’s simple enough to hack into Akechi’s phone through the backdoor she left earlier and download the MetaNav onto the computer. 

What’s less fun is the official announcement that night that Sae’s been arrested too and would stand trial with Sojiro. 

Futaba doesn’t sleep that night. She sits up and wonders what the hell could have happened if Sae’s been caught. And where Makoto is, until finally she’s had enough of being in her own head.

Instead Futaba hacks into the Shadow Operatives files, and gets as much dirt on them as she can. She finds the schematics for the amplifier Yamagishi was talking about and starts taking notes.

The next morning, Futaba goes to the living area and sees Yukari “Feather Pink Herself” Takeba.

“Do you know where Mitsuru is? I’ve been looking through the schematics on the amplifier and I think I’ve figured out some ways to make it stronger.”

“Did you sleep at all?”

“Nah, but it’s fine.” Futaba says. While she’s here, she might as well get something to drink. She wants coffee, but that makes her think about Sojiro too much, so she grabs a hot chocolate packet and some marshmallows out of the counter.

Yukari Takeba, Seriously It’s Really Her, sits down on the counter across the table. “Is it alright if I call you Futaba-chan?”

Futaba nearly chokes on the marshmallows she’d been stuffing into her mouth. “I mean, yeah sure, if you want. That’d be cool.”

“Listen, Futaba-chan,” Yukari “Holy Shit She’s Using My Name” Takeba says. “I know you’re worried about your friends, but you can’t spread yourself too thin. You’re just doing yourself a disservice by wearing yourself out.”

“I did everyone a disservice by running away,” Futaba mutters.

“You’re not, though. You’re safe, and I’m sure your friends would be happy to know that at least. And we _will_ get you out of this mess.”

“Yeah, you need our help or whatever and-”

“We also wanted to make sure as many of you were as ok as we possibly could. You’re kids-”

“Are you saying we can’t handle this?” Futaba snaps.

“Not at all. I’d be a hypocrite if I did too, considering what we got up to at your age. But that means you still deserve to feel safe and not have to watch your backs, especially since you were almost certainly innocent. I’m sorry you feel like you have to push yourself this much, but let me tell you, you don’t. Things will be fine, better even, if you let yourself relax and recover.”

Futaba stares at her drink, then back at Takeba. Then she feels the tears start.

“I just… I can barely do anything, and-”

Futaba doesn’t realize Takeba’s walked over to her until Futaba feels arms wrap around her. “You’re stronger than you think. I promise. You can do this, your friends can do this, and everything will be fine.”

Futaba lets herself cry into Takeba’s shoulder for a long time, all the fear and worry of the situation finally catching up with her.

When Futaba’s all cried out, she pulls away. “Thanks, Takeba-san.” Futaba says.

“You can call me Yukari. You’re an honorary Shadow Operative now, after all.”

“Really?”

“Oh, definitely.” Ta- Yukari straightens and pulls out a mug of her own. “Now, do you want sprinkles on your hot chocolate?”

After that, Futaba takes Yukari’s advice and gets some sleep, then works with Kirijo and Yamagishi on her device.

Oh she also meets Rise God Damn Kujikawa, who has a Persona, which is insane.

The day after her conversation with Yukari in the kitchen, Futaba opens her computer and runs the MetaNav, inputting the coordinates for Shido’s ship. This won’t do anything if no one’s there, but hopefully they can figure out something. 

Yamagishi, Kirijo, and Seriously Is That Actually Rise Kujikawa, summon their Personas, and Futaba does the same, pleasantly surprised to feel Prometheus, even if she can’t manage to fully bring him into reality like the others.

“Alright, let’s start.” Futaba reaches out, feeling around Shido’s ship. It’s fuzzier than usual, but her breath hitches as she gets a familiar ping from Prometheus. 

“I’ve got a reading.”


	10. Posession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Phantom Thieves hunt down letters of reccommendation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added Persona 5 the Royal spoilers for a small bit in the middle of this chapter. I don't think it necessarily spoils anything, and in fact makes more sense if you already know what's going on, but I'm including the warning just to be safe.

Only the tips of some of the tallest buildings are visible from where Kasumi stands on Shido’s ship. Akira had warned her about this, but it’s still off-putting. The rest of Tokyo was still normal in the previous two Palaces she’d seen.

Kasumi doesn’t want to think about what that means about the ruler.

“Are you ready to go?” Akec- er _Crow_ asks, tapping a boot against the deck of the ship.

“Sorry!” Kasumi says.

“We need to give Yoshizawa a codename first though.” Mona points out.

Crow stares at her for a second. “Gymnast?”

“We’re not calling her that.” Skull says. “How about… Red?”

“At least my idea was unique to her. That could just as easily describe Panther.”

“But Panther’s already _Panther,_ so.”

“How about Mist?” Joker suggests. “You know, since it’s Kasumi in English?”

“Isn’t that a little tasteless?” Crow asks.

“It’s better than _Gymnast_ ”

“That’s not-”

“I love it!” Kasumi says. “From now on, I’ll be Mist.”

Crow tilts his head at her for a second, but throws his arms up. “Fine, whatever. Let’s just go.”

Joker takes the lead, putting Mist, Crow, and Noir in the front group. Mona and Queen hold back and focus on navigating. 

The Palace is crawling with shadows, and Joker leads them through the halls, until eventually they arrive at a large pair of doors.

“So this is where the Treasure is?” Mist asks.

“Yep, we’ve got three of the five letters of recommendation we need,” Panther says. “We were still going to grab info about the IT company president since he apparently never leaves his room.”

“We can go over the plan once we get to the safe room down the hall.” 

Mist goes ahead a bit and stops at a door. “This one?” she asks.

“Yep.”

Mist pushes the door open.

“Duck!” 

She drops to the ground before the Shadow behind the door can swing at where her head was, and Joker is quick to shoot it.

The guard stumbles backwards, then splits into three shadows.

One that looks like a large white lion breathes fire at her, but Mist manages to cartwheel out of the way, just barely singed. She isn’t so lucky when another shadow, a big snowman king thing swings his staff at her.

“Mist!” 

Queen throws out her hand, and suddenly a golden wall like a vault appears in front of Mist, and though she takes the hit, it doesn’t hurt as much.

“Thanks Queen!” Mist says. She calls Cendrillion to pierce the shadow with Illusory swords. 

Joker pulls his new gun out, and blasts a ray of ice at the lion-shaped shadow, freezing it solid. In the meantime, Noir and Crow have managed to knock down the other two, and Joker gives the signal to finish them off.

Ths shadows defeated, Mist takes a second to catch her breath. “Sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.” Joker pants, “there should definitely have been a safe room there, though.”

“There was.” Mona says. “It’s not there anymore.”

“So Shido’s cognition is shifting,” Queen says.

Skull scratches his head. “So what? Like, the cocky bastard feels like he has more control over things, so there aren’t as many places where the cognition is weaker.”

“Something like that.” Crow says.

“Wow. I didn’t think I could hate him more!” Skull sighs. “On the bright side, new gun’s working well!”

Joker grins and reloads the gun Skull had designed for him. Skull had explained earlier that while realistic guns were useful, since the Metaverse was based on cognition, they could probably get away with using guns that wouldn’t work in reality but were accurate replicas of weapons from movies and video games. Joker’s new freeze ray was a replica of a villain’s weapon from the Cake Knight Rises movies.

“Well there have to still be some safe rooms around, right?” Panther asks.

“Sure, they’ll just be fewer and farther between,” Queen explains. “It’s not ideal, but it’s still manageable. We just need to do our best to conserve energy.”

Joker nods. “We’ll switch up our strategy to rotate people out a bit more frequently.”

“Sounds good.” Noir says. “Anyway, I believe the last time we were here, we were going to try the restaurant to see about getting up to the IT president’s room.”

Everyone nods, and they make their way to the restaurant. Mist is impressed with how efficiently Joker leads them around corners, and the way he seems to know where enemies are. There’s a swell of pride in her chest when she sees Joker backflip away from a shadow to get the drop on it. 

They do eventually find a safe room that is still a safe room, and they rest there for a bit before checking the restaurant.

They get the room number from the restaurant, then head to the side deck of the ship.

“Crow, are you alright?” Mist asks at one point when they’re both in the reserve group.

“Of course I am, why wouldn’t I be?”

“You’re just trailing behind the others, I was worried something was wrong.”

Crow shrugs. “I’m just focused on the mission.”

“Sure but even fights, the others compliment each other and stuff but you’re mostly quiet.”

“Why would I? I’m not part of the team, or anything.”

“You’re not?” Mist asks, tilting her head a bit.

“No, I am definitely not.”

“Oh,” Mist says, trying to conceal her smile.

“That makes you happy?”

“No! No, I’m sorry,” Mist says quickly. “I guess it just makes me feel better that I’m not the only outsider on the team.”

“I wouldn't really call you an outsider. They definitely consider you an equal part of their team.”

“But not you?”

“No.”

“Well,” Mist says, “even if they would consider me part of the team, I think I’ll stay back here with you. I don’t want you to be lonely after all.”

“I’m fine.”

“Nope,” Mist says, grinning. “Still going to stick around.”

“You wouldn’t say that if you knew everything about me,” Crow says in a threatening tone.

Mist hums. “I think I would. I can tell, senpai. You may be a more… intense kind of person than I was expecting, but you care deep down.”

Crow stops for a second, then runs to catch up with Mist. “Anyway, while it’s just the two of us, I meant to ask you something earlier. Why does Joker keep calling you ‘Kasumi’?”

“Senpai! _Codenames._ ”

“Huh?”

“You’re supposed to use my codename, not my real name,” Mist admonishes.

“But-”

“Hey, hurry up, we’re here!” Skull shouts.

“Sorry,” Mist replies, hopping across balconies to join the others.

“Not a problem,” Joker says. “So this seems like the president’s room, we just have to figure out how to get the letter of recommendation out of him.”

“Ask nicely?” Crow says, holding up his gun pointedly.

Queen shakes her head. “We want to avoid a fight as much as possible, if we can. We still need to get the letter from the Cleaner after all.”

“It wouldn’t be much of a fight, I assure you.”

“How did you get the other letters?” Mist asks.

“Well we basically just asked for most of them. In some cases we had to lie to convince them we deserved it, but yeah.” Skull says.

“So we should just go in and ask?” 

“That might not be a good idea,” Mona says, frowning. “With the way Shido’s cognition has been shifting recently, the shadows might recognize you as the Phantom Thieves right away, even if you changed.”

“Well, I’m not wanted. I could ask,” Mist offers.

“Are you sure?” Panther asks.

“Sure! Don’t worry, I’ve got this!”

Mist climbs into the IT president’s room. “Hello, sir!” she says cheerily.

The president startles backwards. “Huh? Who are you?”

“I’m so sorry, but I’m looking to get a letter of introduction to Mr. Shido,” Mist says, “and I’m just such a big fan of your company and your work, that I had to ask you!”

The president looks skeptical, and Mist continues.

“I know you’re a very private person, but since you’re Mr. Shido’s favorite co-conspirator, I thought I just had to get _his_ letter over anyone else’s!”

“Well, Captain Shido _does_ appreciate my genius,” the president says after a moment.” You know I created the fake Mejed for him _and_ manipulated the results of the Phantom Thieves’ polls? And I erased all this Cognitive Psience research, clean off the net!

“Wow! That’s so astounding!” Mist says. “No wonder Mr. Shido speaks so highly of you! So can I have a letter?”

“Well, you’ve convinced me.” The IT president points to the desk, and one of the women in the room with him grabs a pen and paper off of it. “So tell me, are you a fan of my companies’ products?”

“Yes, sir! Huge fan!”

“Then you’ve got the latest model phone?”

“Uh, well no. I mean, my dad won’t let me get a new one.”

“So you have last year’s?”

“Can you just give me the letter.”

The president rips the letter from the note pad and holds it back. “Show me your phone.”

Reluctantly, Mist pulls out her phone. 

The IT president nearly gags at the sight of it. “That thing is ancient. You’re no fan of my company!”

“Are you serious?” Mist groans. “Uggh, fine.” She lunges forward and grabs the letter out of the IT president’s hands.

“You little- I’ll kill you!” the president roars before he and the women with him transform into shadows.

“You could have just given me the letter!” Mist shouts, dodging his attacks. “Guys, I could use some help!”

The other Phantom Thieves burst into the room. Panther is the first to act, wrapping her whip around one of the shadows beside the IT president and sending a jolt of electricity through it, shocking the shadow. Joker shoots it, causing it to drop to the ground.

The IT president meanwhile is still focused on Mist, who blocks one of his attacks with Cendrillion. Skull takes the opportunity to use the bed as a spring board, jumping on the shadow and slamming his pipe down on its head.

“Gah!” the shadow president cries, but Crow doesn’t give him much time to react, rushing forward and having Loki unleash a brutal barrage of attacks on it.

Noir uses psykokinesis to take down the other shadow, knocking all three of them down. 

At Joker’s cue, the Phantom Thieves attack simultaneously.

The shadows revert to their more humanoid forms.

“Anything you want to tell us?” Mona demands.

“N-no! I don’t know anything about the mental shutdowns, I just or anything, I just extracted, deleted, and encrypted the research! I promise.” 

“So you’re useless to us, then,” Crow says, pointing his gun at the IT president’s head.

“Crow, no!” Mist says, grabbing his arm.

Crow scoffs. “Fine, let’s go.”

Once everyone is back on the balcony, Mist turns to the others. “I’m sorry I couldn’t get the letter.”

“Oh you were fine,” Panther says, patting Mist on the shoulder. “That went about as well as literally every other time we tried to get a letter.”

“But you said to avoid a fight.”

“And you did the best you could!” Queen says. “You were great, believe me.”

Mist feels a weight leave her shoulders. “Thank you! I’m happy to help!”

“Hell yeah! So that’s four letters down, one to go,” Skull says. “We just need to get something from that Cleaner guy next, right?”

“We’ve checked all over the ship though, where could he be?” Mona asks.

“The engine?” Joker suggests.

Panther frowns. “Have we seen an engine, though?”

“Skull noticed smoke before,” Queen points out.

“So let’s find a way into the engine room.”

After a bit of searching, Joker eventually spots a grate with smoke coming out of it. “I think this is our way in,” he says.

They bust the grate open, and crawl through the vents. Sure enough, it empties out into the engine room, and they can see the Cleaner.

“There he is!” Mona whispers.

“Can we do this my way?” Crow asks.

“I don’t know,” Noir says. 

“He’s Yakuza, we’re not going to be able to just ask him nicely,” Crow bites back.

“I think Crow’s right, Noir,” Joker says. “We might just have to fight through this one.”

Crow grins. “Thank you!”

“Hey, you!” Crow calls out as soon as they’re out of the vents.

The Cleaner turns around and groans when he sees them. “What?” 

“We need a letter of introduction to see Shido.”

“Sorry, can’t help you,” he says, shrugging. “I’m fresh out.”

Crow summons Loki. “I wasn’t asking.”

“Crow, look out!” Mona calls, suddenly.

Crow turns around just inside to avoid the bullet that ricochets off the metal walls of the engine room.

“Don’t worry, I can handle these ones,” the cognitive Goro Akechi says, grinning maniacally.

“Sounds great,” the Cleaner replies, walking off.

“Oh no you don’t!” Skull shouts, chasing after him, but Cognitive Akechi snaps his fingers and suddenly a group of Shadows appear in Skull’s path, knocking him back.

“Skull!” Panther shouts, running to his side.

“I’m fine,” Skull mutters as he sits up

“Now, I can finally get rid of you all at once!” Cognitive Akechi says. “Our glorious captain will be so happy.”

“I’m going to enjoy wiping that smug look off of your face,” Crow says. He pulls out his sword and charges towards Cognitive Akechi, but Cognitive Akechi dodges.

A shadow leaps towards Crow, but Mist manages to knock it away with a well-timed strike from Cendrillion. “Careful, Crow!”

Crow grits his teeth. “I’m fine!”

“Skull, Noir, Panther! Handle the small fry,” Joker says. “The rest of us need to focus on the Cognitive Akechi!

Everyone except Crow, who’s mainly focused on attacking his double, gives their affirmations.

Queen summons Anat and boosts everyone’s defense, while Mona attacks Cognitive Akechi aside. Unfortunately, Cognitive Akechi blasts Crow away with an Almighty attack and kicks Mona across the room like he’s a soccer ball.

“Loki!” Crow calls, “Laevateinn!” The Persona appears in a burst of energy and rushes at Cognitive Akechi, causing him to stumble backwards.

Meanwhile, Noir summons Astarte to unload hail of bullets on the shadows while Panther heals Skull up. Skull’s quick to get back on his feet and has Seiten Taisei sends ripples of electricity through the metal floor to hit all of the shadows.

While Cognitive Akechi is focused on Crow and Loki, Mist catches him off guard with a Kougaon. The bless attack calls him to stumble back, dazed.

“He’s weak to bless!” Queen calls out.

Crow grins. “Perfect.” With a flick of his wrist, Loki disappears and Robin Hood appears in its place. Joker follows his cue and switches to Dominion, and they follow up with two bless attacks of their own.

The cognition drops to one knee, panting. Crow strides over to him, and points a gun at his doppleganger’s head. “Well, this has been fun, but I’ve had enough of you.”

“Oh, I assure you, the fun isn’t over,” Cognitive Akechi says. He snaps his fingers again, and Crow doesn’t have time to attack before another shadow rushes him.

Joker quickly uses his grappling hook to pull the shadow off of Crow, but in that time, another reinforcement has healed Cognitive Akechi up.

Crow summons Robin Hood and cast Kougaon again, but instead of knocking him down, the attack is reflected back in Crow’s direction.

“Shit,”

“I got ya!” Mona says, healing Crow.

Crow looks around and sees the others aren’t fairing much better. The new reinforcements are overwhelming them, to the point that Noir has been knocked out and Queen has to help Panther and Skull fend them off.

“Aw, Akechi, are you worried about your friends?” Cognitive Akechi asks. “Don’t worry, you really should be more worried about yourself.”

Suddenly, a curse attacks rams into Akechi’s side, sending him across the room. When he looks up, he expects to see a shadow, but instead it’s Joker stalking towards him with a blank expression.

“Joker-senpai, what are you doing?” Mist asks.

“He’s been brainwashed,” Mona explains.

“That’s just _great_.” Crow spits out. Joker charges towards him, knife drawn, but Crow manages to parry with his sword. 

“Mona-senpai, what do we do?” Mist asks.

“We have to find the shadow that’s brainwashing Joker and defeat it.”

“Alright! Hold on Crow, don’t hurt him too much,” Mist shouts as she attacks the shadow Joker had been fighting.

“No guarantees,” Crow mutters under his breath.

Mist and Mona manage to defeat the shadow Joker had been fighting, but it doesn’t help.

“Mona, which one brainwashed him?” Mist asks.

“I don’t know!” Mona says. There are about five shadows left, and they have no way of knowing which one brainwashed Joker.

Crow drops down and sweeps Joker’s legs. While Joker’s down, Crow tries to charge at his cognitive double again.

Unfortunately, he feels something wrap around his leg, and Crow’s legs are pulled out from under him by Joker’s grappling hook. He tries to get up quickly, but just ends up staring down the barrel of Joker’s gun.

“This has been fun, hasn’t it?” Cognitive Akechi says.

“Joker! Don’t do it!” Mist calls, but Joker doesn’t react. She tries to run over to sop him, but one of the other shadows stands in her path.

“Damn it!” Mona says, helping Mist. “Joker, you have to snap out of it!”

“I don’t think that’s going to happen,” Cognitive Akechi says, watching as all the other Thieves are occupied with the shadows. “Now then, I think it’s finally time to take out the trash. Any final words.”

“Fuck you.”

Cognitive Akechi rolls his eyes, and motions for Joker to shoot. 

Joker pulls the trigger, and a bang goes off.

But.

Instead of the feeling of a bullet entering his skull, a shimmering barrier appears in front of Crow that seems to have absorbed the attack. 

Before anyone can really attack, a large chunk of ice flies right past Cognitive Akechi, hitting and freezing another shadow instead.

“Fox, you idiot, you _missed!_ ” Crow shouts as Fox rushes into the engine room.

“I wasn’t aiming for him, Crow,” Fox shouts as he shatters the shadow. Suddenly, Joker clutches his head and stumbles backwards. “And that’s not the polite way to thank someone for saving your life.”

“Fox?” Joker says, still shaking his head. “God, I hate being brainwashed. How’d you get here?”

“I saw you guys were in trouble so we got here as fast as we could!” Joker jumps at the sound of Oracle’s voice. “F- _Oracle_! Where’d you come from?”

“We can explain later,” Oracle says, “for now, you might want to get rid of that other shadow that can brainwash people.”

“A-Alright,” Joker says, before summoning Arsene and attacking the shadow Oracle pointed out.

Fox helps Mona and Mist, allowing Mona to revive Noir. Queen hits the two remaining shadows with a massive nuclear attack, destroying them

Meanwhile, Crow goes back to focusing on his double. 

“Noir, while he’s distracted, use psykokinesis on the cognition!” Oracle says as soon as she’s up.

“When did-”

“We’ll explain later!” Oracle snaps, “just do it!” 

Haru does, and the blast causes Cognitive Akechi to stumble backwards, allowing Crow to get a good hit on him.

“He’s switched resistances again!” Oracle says. “Ok, before he gets the chance to call for more reinforcements... uh… new girl! Hit the cognition with another bless attack.”

“Oh, me?” Mist asks. “Ok! Cendrillion!”

“Now we need fire, Panther!” Oracle calls out!

“Hecate!”

“Don’t let up! Hit him Skull!”

“Seiten Taisei!”

With each hit, Cognitive Akechi looks worse and worse for wear. He’s clutching his side and panting.

“He’s on his last legs! We just need to hit him with a curse attack.”

Crow locks eyes with Joker. “Ready?”

Joker smirks. “More than ever.”

“Loki!”

“Arsene!”

“Eigaon,” the shout simultaneously. The two personas work in tandem, unleashing a curse attack that pushes Cognitive Akechi straight into the wall. The cognition tries to get up, but ultimately dissolves.

“Finally.” Crow sighs.

Suddenly, Skull shouts. “What the hell?”

Crow and Joker quickly pull their weapons to deal with the new threat.

“What’s wrong?” Joker asks.

“Oracle’s a ghost!” To prove his point, Skull sticks his hand through Oracle’s head.

“I’m not a ghost. I’m broadcasting into the Metaverse from outside Tokyo,” Oracle says.

“You can do that?” Queen gasps.

“With a lot of help. I met these guys called the shadow operatives, and a couple of them have the same powers as me so we can combine them to increase the range of my scanning.”

“Woah, really?” Panther asks.

“Yeah. Oh also, one of the people helping me is Rise Kujikawa, by the way.”

Panther’s eyes widen. “Ok now you’re messing with me!”

“No she’s legit here! Say hi Rise!”

Futaba’s form flickers and Rise Kujikawa stands in front of them. “Hello!”

“Oh my gosh it’s Risette.” Mist gasps.

“This is the coolest thing to have happened to me, ever.” Skull says. “Can I get an autograph?”

“I can give one to Futaba-chan for you!” Risette says. Then her form shifts again, and Futaba is back.

“Thank you! That’s the reaction I was looking for! Inari wasn’t impressed at all!”

“I told you that I was happy for you.” Fox says, walking towards the others with a slight limp.

“This is the coolest thing ever, I was expecting something a bit more excited!”

“Alright,” Queen says before the bickering can get out of hand. “We need to return to the real world soon, we’re all pretty banged up.”

“We still need to get that last letter of recommendation!” Crow says.

“None of us can handle another fight,” Mona says. “And you were the one that said we probably weren’t going to get a letter from the Cleaner by asking nicely!”

“We don’t have time to waste though!”

“Um if all we need is the Cleaner’s letter,” Fox says, reaching into his pocket. “I’ve got that one.”

The other Thieves stare at him. 

“How?” Joker asks.

Fox and Oracle share a look.

“There’s a lot you need to catch up on,” Oracle says. “Lemme find you guys a safe room nearby, then Fox can tell you the whole story.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! The whole gang's together!


End file.
